To Where It Takes Me
by Kenhime
Summary: (Epilogue posted) Two people, bound by an inescapable destiny of marriage, search to find the key of fate to free themselves of the cage. A story of finding oneself, romance, and action. NejiXHinata
1. A Destiny of Chains

Title: To Where It Takes Me

Author: Kenhime

Genre: Drama and Romance, with some Humor on the side

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. The decision of who gets to be with who should better be left in the hands of the creator Kishimoto-sensei. I just write the possible pairings.

Author's Note: A **Neji x Hinata pairing.  **This is the first possible chapter fic for Naruto and dedicated to my Neji-obsessed friend who's also a fan of Hinata too.  ^^; Well, actually, I had this in mind for awhile.  I suppose the inspiration came from reading all those books about arranged marriages (damn summer school reading).  I wanted to explore the complex relationship between the betrothed and also the characters of Neji and Hinata.  Both of them are wonderful characters that have the ability to improve.  I hope to see them again in the future, matured and stronger.  ^_^ Again, I try to be as IC as possible, although it could be a little OC for the sake of the story.

If you feel icky about this relationship, then you can just press the back button.  I, for one, find the Naruto and Hinata pairing more plausible, but this is a thoughtful story I wanted to experiment on and write.

~~~***~~~

Chapter One: A Destiny of Chains

                The day had not dawned yet, and there were small tints of orange and red streaking the dull blue sky.  The air was still foggy and cold, but abundant of fresh air.  In the middle of this forest, I could smell the sweet dew and the trees, along with everything that made up the aroma of nature.  

                I felt the rhythm of each move, cool chakra ebbing in and out of my body.  My forehead was lined with beads of sweat that slid down, sometimes blurring my vision, but I didn't wipe them away or else I would break the beat of my hits.  I couldn't feel the strain or the pain of overused muscles, just the flow of movement.

                With each perfect hand stroke and each well executed kick came an image that flashed in my mind like a slideshow, spurring me on to continue.  Images of my dark past, the reviving present, and the vague future.  Images of my father smiling wistfully at me, the unyielding hard face of the Hyuga leader, the determined gaze of Hinata that mirrored Naruto's and Lee's, and finally of myself staring at the skies, speaking words that set the wheels of fate in motion once again.  The sequence of flashbacks ended and I finished my long combo of taijutsu with the ending form of the Hyuga style.  The trees that had surrounded me before suddenly exploded, the pieces of bark raining down on me.  To my dissatisfaction, however, only chucks of the trees had been damaged and they remained standing.  I had set a standard to pulverize the top half of all the trees with my jutsu.  

                My body screamed for rest and for once, I paid heed to it.  As I slumped against the tree, shaking the trunk slightly with my weight, I brought my hands in front of me, staring at them with morbid fascination.  Blisters stung in the inside of my hand, crimson smearing across pale fingers.  I have never felt this sore, tired ache since the battle with Naruto, not even during the strenuous training the clan required of me when I was a toddler.  Not that I was complaining, for I had long known before of the consequences, but it was a new experience to me.  So this was what Lee went through day by day, the reason of those deep reddish black scars that ran from his arms to the very tips of his fingers.  Once, I had scoffed at those scars.  Now, ironically, I'm beginning to have them.

                I curled my fingers into my palm and looked up.  "…Father, am I changing?" I questioned softly.  "Are you watching me?"

                A bird fluttered its wings and flew above me into the misty sky, as if answering my questions.  Perhaps he was watching me all this time.  I hoped I grew stronger, though it was too early to decide.  But I definitely knew that something inside of me was changing.  I felt that time had just begun again for me, and days seemed to be just a little brighter, with eyes opening with every new possibility and lesson.

                As I walked to the light, the shadow behind me became more and more prominent and clear.  Looking at it had made me realize what kind of shadow it was—my past self, as if I had begun to realize who I was and what I wanted to change.  Before, my character was difficult to deal with, which I myself understood very well.  Most of the Hyuga clan had come to regard me with wary eyes—not that I cared much for it, so encompassed was I in bitterness.  I knew my own capabilities.  The blood that ran through my veins was the marking brilliance of my superior clan, yet I was branded as a branch member, all because of the preordained fate of one minute that separated the older brother and the younger.  In the day, my self-contained and confident persona masked the nights that had seen me sit in the dark, fingering the symbol on my forehead, the symbol of chains.

                I was surely a loser back then, a bird who desired freedom yet fitted smugly in its own cage.

                In that match, Naruto of all people—the jokester, the outcast, the loser—had made me realize that.  The flaming blue eyes that clashed with my colorless ones, the powerful tempest that turned the tide and the valuable words he had given me had shown me what I had thought impossible.  The metal chains were tightly wound around me, but it didn't mean I couldn't inch closer to the key that was in front of me all this time.  The fight was not won by coincidence; it was because Naruto…Naruto was truly strong.  Someday, I would be that strong, too, living and striving towards a goal to break the chains of destiny.

                No…in fact, destiny was my own creation, the paradoxical freedom of my being.

                Father, I think I understood you now.  You were right that it is truly possible to find your own destiny, were you not?  Was it not too late to decide, and not too late to learn how to fly?  I still didn't know the answers to these questions, but as I continued to walk this path, I would find out someday.  Watch me, Father, as you surround me like the wide expanse of the sky, watch as I spread my wings.  I too had a goal to reach, to fight, to live for…to be strong enough so I wouldn't lose to anyone—in both mind and body.  One day, I would catch up to Naruto, and he would not find me the loser of the battle.

                The day was dawning.  I would continue training until the end of this day and then the next.  On and on, I relentlessly kept going, striving to get stronger out of this training I had set for myself.  No one would help me train and I wouldn't let them either.  Just mastering the Byukugen, the Gentle Fist Style, the Kaiten, the Sixty-Four Hands of Hakke wasn't enough.  I needed stamina, endurance, willpower.  In comparison to Lord Hiashi's Kaiten, I have yet to build my chakra.           Today was not as hard the one before, numbed I was to my body's pain.  As the days fell into winter, the sun wasn't beating down on me as ruthlessly as it did before.  

                Soon, noon also passed into afternoon.  That was when I felt a familiar presence appear behind me, speaking incredulously to me.

                "Neji?  You're still training?  For five straight days, you've pushed yourself to the limits.  You should rest for goodness sakes."  

                I blinked, releasing the strain and chakra on my eyes and slowly easing the sensitive tense muscles around them.  I wouldn't stop training now, and cared less to hear her chide me on my stubbornness.  

                "What do you want, Tenten?"  I didn't need to use my Byukugen to know she had crossed her arms and frowned at my rudeness.  I knew she was used to it anyway.  

                "The main house has sent me to find you and give you their order to return home right now."

                What did the clan want of me this time?  A natural scowl crossed my face at the mention of the main family, but I dared not to disobey their orders.  "Fine," I turned away from the training logs to face her.  "I'll walk with you back."

                "Thanks." She smiled in relief, as though she was afraid I would be defiant.  Perhaps, I would.

                The day was nearly ending, and the brilliant blue color of the sky has grown into deep orange violet.  As the December breeze brushed past us, I heard Tenten shiver.

                "You should've brought along a jacket," I muttered.

                She glanced at me.  "What?"

                "It's nothing."

                We reached her place without another word and with an appreciative word and a goodnight, she left me.  I stared at the brightly lit windows and could almost hear her announce that she was home.  I turned away to the direction of the clan's main house.  What the main family called upon me for, I didn't care much of.  I didn't care to even stop to clean my wounds and dress appropriately for the occasion.  They wanted me immediately anyway.  The orders of the main family were inescapable and unquestioned, whatever personal intentions I had in mind.  By the time I had reached the clan assembly room, it was early evening.

                The number of people present surprised me.  They all glanced up at my arrival except my mother, who sat on one side of the room, silently staring at the floor.  My suspicions grew, and I felt my stomach tightening.  Miss Hinata's family were seated on the opposite side as well and the head of the clan, Lord Hiashi, in the middle.  What was this about?  When I reached the center of the room, I bowed respectfully.

                "Lord Hiashi and family.  Mother."

                The clan leader made an acknowledging nod and cleared his throat.  "You have seen life through fourteen and a half years, Neji.  Your abilities are outstanding, and the blood of the Hyuga runs thick through you.  After much discussion, the main family, with the consent of your mother, had come to a decision."  Before he could continue, Miss Hinata abruptly stood up from her seat.

                Startled, I watched her eyes begin to tear as she stammered out, "Please, Father, excuse me."  She didn't even wait for her father's approval and ran past me out of the room.  What was it that made Miss Hinata, the pacifist of the family, suddenly interrupt her father and leave like this?  My hand became a hard fist as I awaited his next words, the gamut of possibilities going through my mind.  Were they going to send me away?  Were they going to kill my mother?  What had happened the last five days I was gone?  And my questions were answered in a way I couldn't have imagined.

                "We have betrothed you to Hinata."

                Furious chakra rushed up to my eyes and I kept my head low lest I would be punished for looking at the head of the clan with killing intent.  An arranged marriage.  The omnipotence of the Hyuga clan.  While I had never paid much attention to girls, the main family had once again succeeded in stealing another freedom away from me.  My destiny had been decided to coincide with Miss Hinata's destiny.

                "Neji?" I didn't answer my mother's inquiring voice.

                "I shall speak to him alone.  Please leave the room."  I heard the shuffling of feet at Lord Hiashi's command and then it was quiet.  There was a sound of creaking as my uncle lifted himself from his throne.  I could sense him staring at the portraits of our ancestors.  His presence felt old and weary, quite different from the strict and traditional aura he normally held.

                "For the brilliant blood of the Hyuga to be running through the veins of a child who cannot be heir…The separation of powers was as Hizashi had predicted…fallible.  Please understand this arrangement."

                Why was he trying to persuade me when he didn't have to, as though I would sacrifice my life to defy his wishes?  It was surprising that he would give me an opening to opinion.  Frankly, to accept every word he said without complaint, to accept destiny as how it was…  I looked up and snapped, "No, I don't understand."

               He looked over his shoulder and sighed.  "This marriage is to help the tense relationship between the main and branch families, Neji.  It is to pass your blood to the next line of heirs.  There is no one more fitting to be the husband of the Hyuga's heiress, not even within the main house."

                His words flared my anger to a greater height.  "Am I to be used as a breeding pet?  To take away my choices so that the main family can continue to be successful?  Bitter as I am for not being born into the main family, I am also glad to be proof that a branch family member could surpass the main family.  I'll take it as far as continuing this blood in the branch family, just to spite you, Lord Hiashi."

                "With your marriage," he fought back passively, "the main and branch families will join together.  For years, there had always been two houses, one protecting the other, but this will change.  And…I…"  He said no more for moments.

                His silence brought me to prod, "What, Lord Hiashi?"

                He slowly turned around to face me, but he didn't meet my gaze.  "I don't have a son to take my place.  All these years, I've never repaid the debt I owed to Hizashi.  I felt this was a chance to take you in as a son-in-law and guide you as your father—my brother—would have done."

                With eyes wide, I was rendered speechless.

                He hesitantly patted my head.  "I know it's late, but…I wanted you to become my successor…I truly believe your father wanted that…"

                I was quiet.  I had known the traditional clan practiced arranged marriages for the sake of the bloodlines, but for it to happen so quickly to me, it was unforeseen.  Was I willing to accept this engagement?  As successor, the wistful wish of my father, I would become stronger under my uncle's guidance.  It was a way to the answer I have sought for.  I had no interest in girls at the moment, but I knew the duties of the husband in the family.  That was enough.

                I caught his questioning gaze and asked, "When are Miss Hinata and I to be married?"

                He smiled.  "When Hinata turns sixteen, the age of adulthood."  Then, unusually, a smirk crossed his face.  "I'm sure you can wait.  You used to like little Hinata when you two were toddlers."

                I looked away, trying to keep the blood rushing to my face.  Old man.  "That was a long time ago."

                After little discussion, I was dismissed from the main house.  Soon, he told me, he would pass on the succession techniques onto me.  Walking home, I felt my blood boil with excitement at the prospect of becoming stronger.  I would become the strongest, undefeatable.  To step forward in such a path was something I had never dreamed of, even less thought of. 

                I became alert when my ears picked up on sounds of rustling.  It was not unusual to suspect enemy ninjas roaming around the village at this time of night.  Then I heard a soft sob break out and I relaxed my posture.  There was no danger, just someone crying.  It didn't take intuition to know who would hide in the forests to cry.  I used to hear her on many nights, but never came to give her comfort.  I couldn't even comfort myself back then.  Nowadays, the times she ran away were less frequent—well, very rare, since the fight with me.  I supposed I should see her, knowing the cause of her weeping.

                Like a ninja born and bred, I chose the faster way of leaping on the thick branches of trees to get to her.  Soon enough, I found her in plain view curled up against the base of an old tree.  I raised an eyebrow at her choice of location.  This was the practice area the rookie genin ninja frequented, where three old but sturdy logs stood ground in the middle.  This wasn't the usual place she would be in.

                Now that I had found her, I changed my mind.  Maybe I should just hide to see what was going on instead of scaring her.  As I watched her sob, I felt no pity for her.  I wasn't being disdainful, but I had gained a respect for her, long after we had fought, and I realized what she was trying to do.  I remember calling her that weak little girl, who foolishly stood up against me, even though I could've killed her.  I told her to forfeit as a warning, but she wouldn't.  Instead, she had to face the fact that I was trying to kill her—knowing it was the only chance I had to free myself of the burden without being punished for it.  She was so pathetically kind that she didn't even use the curse seal to stop me.  Her strength was incredibly weak, the representative power of the main house.  Miss Hinata had lost from the very moment we were matched up in the preliminary battles.  Yet she kept on standing up, her determination wasted on the belief that she could still fight.  I couldn't understand why she was so influenced by Naruto's loud mouth.  Every word he said went straight to her heart, hardening her timid eyes with a never before seen courage.

                _"There is no need to suffer anymore.  Let it go!"_ _I didn't want to kill her.  Killing a weakling like her would shame me._

                _Her voice was hoarse and barely coherent; however; the strength in her tone was startling.  "That's not true, brother Neji.  Because…I can see it…It's not me at all."  I felt the veins around my eyes tighten unconsciously.  "The person lost and suffering within the destiny of the main and branch houses is you."_

                How truthful and painful her words were…that for the first time in the fight, I rushed at her, wanting to shut that mouth of hers forever.  You would never, ever understand, I screamed at her silently, what did you know?

                _"You're not the only one that's special.  Hinata too…she's suffered as much as you!  A member of the main family…but not acknowledged, trying her best to change herself…Thinking that as she was coughing blood while fighting you!"_

                That boy was annoyingly clueless about the differences between the main and branch families, but looking back, he was right in many ways.  She tried, even when her chakra points were closed.  She kept on moving, even when she was not fit to fight anymore.  Because of Naruto, she would become stronger until the day would arrive when she would surpass all expectations.  But it seemed that I was the only one of the clan who knew that.  Her father had not seen the fight, her true potential.  He had engaged her off to me as if she had no power whatsoever, as if she was just a pawn to get me.  Long ago, I used to see her train extensively everyday with Lord Hiashi, but for the past three or four years she had been wandering around by herself.  I didn't see her at the dojo; instead I saw her little sister Miss Hanabi, breathlessly holding that kunai as she faced her father.  My uncle ignored her as if she was not even part of the family.

                But even if she was crying right now, in the pain the cage cast upon us, it would turn out all right, since…

                I nimbly landed on the floor and walked over to her.  "Miss Hinata," I called out, "What are you doing here?"

                She glanced up at me, tears streaming down at her face.  "B-brother Neji…" she stuttered out, red with embarrassment.

                "Sitting here and crying all night would do nothing," I said.  "You should go home."

                "I'm—I'm sorry."

                There was nothing to be sorry about, I wanted to say.  Instead, I turned away from her.  "It's getting cold…If anything, I'll walk you back."  It was a duty of the fiancé.

                Wiping her tears with her arm, she stood up by herself.  "Th-thank you, brother Neji."  As we walked in silence, she fidgeted with her fingers, a habit of hers that would probably stay with her for a long while.  "Umm…brother Neji?"

                "Yes?"

                "So…you accepted the engagement?"  Her quiet voice was timid.

                 "Yeah…"  I didn't glance at her expression, but I felt her head droop down beside me.  I didn't dare to ask.

                But in the end, I didn't have to.  "I…I—brother Neji—I l-like someone."

                "Someone?"

                "Yes…someone…" She said nothing more and I let her be.  That explained why she was crying, but what could I have done to comfort her?  No matter how much both of us would fight against it, the Hyuga family would stand obstinately to their decision.  Marriage was a destiny that cannot be chosen for the Hyuga.  Her silence told me she knew that as well.

                We reached back to her place and for the second time, I saw the girl go through the door to home.  To be blunt, I may be an arrogant and condescending man, but I wasn't so much a bastard as to leave girls walking by themselves in the night.  Besides, since that incident with the Cloud, I didn't want another kidnapping and another life stolen.

                The house was silent and the lights slightly dim when I came home.  I found her sitting neatly on the couch, waiting for me.  My mother used to be the subservient sort of a woman, typical of the Hyuga branch house.  But as the years had gone by without the support of a husband, she had grown to be strong to support both of us.  She never questioned the times I missed dinner or even when I wasn't home.  All she would give me was an encouraging smile and told me to live up to the Hyuga name.  In a small way, I was glad to help the financial situation with the salary I earned as a genin.

                But at that moment, I wasn't feeling quite as appreciative.  Especially when she was smiling at me like that—no, she must have been positively grinning.  Something told me that she wasn't thinking about how proud she was of the sudden raise in the Hyuga ladder, since she never had that sort of ambition, nor was she really thinking about Father.  I didn't want to find out the truth, but it was out of due respect that I greeted her.

                "Hello, Mother."

                She gestured for me to sit next to her.  "I'm proud of you, Neji.  If your father was to see you like this…I'm sure he's smiling down at us right now." This was the typical sort of words I heard day by day, but I dreaded for what she would say next.  

                "Getting married to little Miss when she turns sixteen!  These next three years, I expect you to make a man out of yourself!  Both your father and I would rest easy, knowing that we had raised our boy right.  I had waited for this moment for so long, ever since I heard from your father that you said Miss Hinata was cute." She giggled.  "That look on your face when you saw your cousin for the first time was unforgettable…!" She then sighed.  "I knew this day would come."

                The sudden change of personality from just minutes ago when she was still in the conference room was not atypical, but I had never associated my mother to a schoolgirl until now.  I couldn't stop turning red, feeling the veins around my eyes rise.  I had mastered the Byukugen up the point that it would naturally appear in times of extreme emotion—mostly anger.  However, this time, it was a new feeling of extreme embarrassment.  "M-Mother…"

                She raised an eyebrow at the reaction on my face, not at all afraid, and twisted the knife a little more.  "What, you don't remember?  I remember you used to play with her all the time, and always looked for her.  She was a shy little thing, such an adorable child.  She's the perfect daughter-in-law!" Her tone was overwhelmingly dulcet.

                It was one of those few times when my young age suddenly hit me in the face.  If I had been older and more experienced, I wouldn't have been in a predicament like this.  And thus, it was also one of those rare times when I wanted to bolt.  I had enough of girls giggling over me, but my mother too?  It made me wonder why Ibiki, the torture and interrogation captain, never thought of this effective form of torture.

                "That was long ago, Mother…things change," I tried to defend my dignity.

                "Ah, yes, and that one time when Miss Hinata…"

                Oh, it was hopeless.

                Too exhausted to fight back, or even listen, I lifted myself out of the seat and trudged to the stairs, waving a tired hand over my shoulder along the way. "I'm going to take a shower.  Goodnight, Mother…"

                I perceived the disproving frown she sent at my back.  "Neji!"

~~~***~~~

Again, this was just an experimental writing, which means, I am wholly uncertain as to how to end it or even continue it.  Please tell me what you think and leave a review.  ^_^

On another thing, I would like to address the writers of Naruto fanfiction.  Recently, I've been seeing a lot of the yaoi writers making responses to the flames…more specifically one.  It seems like one person is sending the same flame to everyone.  To put in my say for that, it's not right to flame a person for writing yaoi.  I am a hetero pairing writer, but I believe this community should be maintained peacefully between the yaoi, the non-yaoi, and the people in the middle.  I don't want to see another battle ensuing (like the Gundam Wing fandom *shudders*).  So, please, readers, help keep the peace and just read what you choose—don't play with the flame.  =) 


	2. Together Let's Find It

Title: To Where It Takes Me

Author: Kenhime

Genre: Drama and Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. The decision of who gets to be with who should better be left in the hands of the creator Kishimoto-sensei. I just write the possible pairings.

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time.  I was running across Europe for two weeks like a mad chicken about to be killed for dinner.  Well, not really, but man, it was so tiring!  Anyway, during that time, I had also contemplated this story and its plot.  Now that it's all plotted out and I feel extra happy about it, it's going to be continued.  I hope you guys didn't give up on me because of the two week absence.  ^^;;

AGAIN, if you feel icky about this relationship, _then press the BACK button!_  I remember saying that, and I got someone who shrieked at me, implying that the pairing was disgusting.  It's especially ironic that I asked the readers not to flame.  =_=;;;

~~~***~~~

Chapter Two: Together Let's Find It

                I supposed my mother tried to lessen the weight of the betrothal by humiliating me with childhood memories.  Although I did clearly remember those days, I didn't want to.  I looked down upon the reminiscences of the naïve me who didn't know a thing about the sadness that lurked in my father's eyes.  I didn't want to remember about myself, but I never, ever, forgot my father.  He was the driving force of me, the reason of my hatred and bitterness over destiny.  And he was the same person who gave me the hope that I could break it.  I would always remember him—he _was_ my childhood.  

                "Neji?"  I glanced at my mother, who stood at the sliding door with an inquisitive expression.  "Shouldn't you get some more rest?"

                "I'm fine." Truthfully, I had slept for only five hours and spent most of the night at the window, contemplating.

                "Lunch is ready, so come out and eat." It was an order, especially with that deadly glare she sent my way.  I followed her downstairs and seated myself at the table, staring at the plate of food.  I haven't seen food like this for quite some time now, my diet having been dried snacks and water for the past five days.  The appetizing smell that wafted to my nose brought my long missing appetite back and in no time, I was digging in plate after plate.  I felt energy reviving the chakra channels in my body, my vigor returning, as I ate five plates of food.

                "I have never seen you eat so much, Neji."  I could feel my mother's smile as she washed the dishes.  "Don't push yourself too much, all right?" she said quietly.

                I smirked.  "I know."

                "You only have a few days left before work," her voice back to normal, "and I suggest you spend some time with your fiancée.  With the Hokage restored, we are now given more missions to complete to recover our economy.  After this, I doubt you will ever see her for the next couple months."

                After I gulped down my third glass of juice, I stood up and grabbed my weapon pouch.  "I will," I promised over my shoulder as I walked out, "I'll be back before dinner.  I'm leaving."

                I had stayed in for most of the day, so the main street was already alive with business and people when I reached it.  As I walked towards the direction of the main house, I felt my surroundings clearly.  The people passed by me indifferently in their walks of life, the discordant symphony of voices and bustling noise uncomforting to my ears that were so used to the quiet.  I rarely took the main street and even then I was up so early most of the time that there was barely anyone around.  

                My mother had no need to tell me to visit her.  In a union, there were certain duties of a husband and wife that could only be fulfilled through mutual understanding.  To build this understanding, I had to get to know her.  It was simply a Hyuga tradition to court your betrothed.

              When I knocked on the door, it opened to reveal the very subject of my thoughts, wearing an apron and carrying a…medicine bowl?  She looked at me with startled eyes.  "Brother Neji?  What are you doing here?"

                I found my eyes staring at the rose bushes planted at the side of the house.  "As your fiancé, I want to know you better," was all I could say.  

                Still dazed, she managed out a, "All—all right."  She stood to the side to let me in and closed the door.  "Just—just a minute to finish up, please."  I followed her into the kitchen, where I observed the small piles of dried leaves and flowers on the counter.

                With a raised eyebrow, I asked, "When did you learn how to make medicine?"

                Her back was turned to me as she crushed an assorted mix of herbs into powder.  The stone grated steadily against the bowl, the guttural noises filling the kitchen room.  She absently spoke to me as she turned her attention to medicine-making.  "When Father was still training me, I had a lot of injuries.  There was no doctor in the clan, so I had to learn how to take care of myself.  Since then, it has become a hobby of mine to make these.  It helps, too, with my little sister's cuts and bruises.  It's the only hobby I have."

                A hobby that stemmed from the pain of being the Hyuga heir, I added silently.

                She carefully poured the medicinal powder into a small paper packet and folded it neatly to keep it contained.  Then she quickly cleaned up the area, putting away the ingredients into their cabinets.  She untied her apron, folding it into a square to set it on the counter, and gave me a shy smile.  

                "W-well, shall we go?"

                As much as we knew each other, we had never went out on a walk or talked to each other often.  I had avoided her at all costs, avoided the duty of protecting her and her blasted blood.  She did the same; the only difference was that she feared the cold words that I shot at her every time we met.  This was a new thing to us, to be idly walking together through the village.  The number of people on the market way had grown less since I left my home and I felt more at ease.  She fell a few steps behind as we reached the forest, but I didn't slow down.  There was something in my mind, a feeling that was leading me through this path.  Strange how my emotions was guiding me, forcing my feet to places I wouldn't imagine of going with her.

                "Brother Neji?"  

                I didn't bother glancing behind me. "What?"

                "I…I still remember back then…that…"  My muscles tensed, but I continued walking, my feet moving step by step.  I let my silence urge her to continue.  "Well…I…one time…"

                "You could tell me later," I cut in, slightly irritated by her stuttering and unprepared for what she would say about me.  Frankly, I had enough of people talking about the past.  "Right now, I want you to close your eyes."

                  I could feel her surprise but she complied.  Taking her wrist, I pulled her along, albeit roughly, helping her duck under the low branches and step over the high roots of the trees.  Twenty minutes had passed when we reached the point.  I didn't know why I had led her to this place, maybe to break the silence or for the lack of something better to do other than training.

                "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

                I watched as her eyes opened slowly, blinking at the setting sun until she could see clearly.  She let out a small gasp as she turned her head from side to side, her eyes drinking in the vast scenery that lay before her.  The orange light that shone just above the far violet mountains brought a healthy glow to her pale face, making her eyes livelier than ever.  I wrenched my gaze away from her to look below at the green masses of trees that stretched to the bottom lines of the western mountain ranges.

                "There's a reason why our village is called Hidden Leaf.  It's in the heart of the woodlands that covers most of the Fire Country," I said as I sat down on an old moss-covered log.  She sat after me, her eyes never leaving the view.  "I used to…come to this place often."  She shot me a brief look and I added quickly to explain, "As a shinobi, it is good to know your territory and be one with your natural surroundings."

                There was a pause. "Yes, it is recommended," she agreed, "but I…think that's not why you come here."

                I furrowed my brow.  "Why?"

                "You come here because you just like nature."  I frowned and said nothing.  Her smile seemed to taunt me, as though she knew me better than I did. She didn't know I had mastered the Byukagen to get a better control of my surroundings.  Nonetheless, I had never seen her smile like that, small and peaceful.  It was during these moments that she didn't stutter or worry about what she said, I realized.

                "Brother Neji?"

                "Yeah?"

                "I think these forests are like the heart: deep and mysterious, yet beautiful when you see it change from green to gold."  Her voice had a dreamlike quality to it, soft and in awe.

                I grunted.  "Forests are forests, Miss Hinata.  We are who we are, and we keep our hearts to ourselves."

                She laughed, "Yes, yes, you're right.  But if you liken simple things to something confusing, then you'll understand it better, don't you think?"

                "Complex things cannot be understood as easily as simple things," I countered.

                There was that knowing smile again.  "No, you just complicate matters, brother Neji."

                I felt my temper rising, and I couldn't control the cruel words that rushed out of my mouth.  "Simplifying things wouldn't help, Miss Hinata, it wouldn't help the pain that comes from knowing.  There is no such world of simple things, not when you can't understand why you are chained by your family's ancestry and their prestige."

                Setting a goal to become stronger and finding the answer to destiny did not destroy the resentment I had over my clan.  They had imposed this cage upon our births that had suppressed the way we viewed life, making us cynical and incredulous.  I knew it sunk into her understanding like a knife plunged mercilessly into the heart, like all the other times I had spoken with her.  I knew she would then be silent, her reverie gone like the sun when it dipped behind the mountains.  This time, however, I felt some guilt in breaking this moment in which she was a different person, an entity who knew no boundaries.

                "But there is a key, isn't there?  To every lock, there is a key."

                My head whipped around to look at her in shock.  She didn't look at me; rather, her eyes were staring determinedly at the endless dark green forests and the way the lingering sunlight tinged the top of the trees with soft gold.  When did she change so much?  This girl, so timid and sensitive at every word, unknowing of her own worth, was now finding strength in such hope. I realized that she had known this hope long before I had figured it out.  There was a tiny feeling of jealousy in the back of my mind, knowing my own weakness in believing.  I was supposed to be the stronger, the wiser, yet the roles were reversed.  I wondered if I knew her now, if my eyes would be able to see through her mind now.

                "So where is that key?  Why can't I find it?"  I was startled to hear myself ask a question that had lingered in my mind day and night; as if I trusted that she would know the answer that I myself could not find.

                And she answered, quite lightly, "It will always be there, brother Neji.  You will find it, perhaps not now, but you will.  I'm sure of it, because I am looking for it too."

                I turned my head back to the far clouds that was still holding the remnants of rays the sun had left.  Slowly, a wave of blue and purple spread from the deepest corners of the sky, signaling for the coming of the night.  I nodded to myself, absently speaking words I never thought I would say.

                "Yes, someday…you and I…will find it."

                There was a mutual silence that lasted until it grew darker.  I finally rose from my seat and held a tentative hand out to her.  "Let's go."

                She glanced at me with pink tinting her cheeks, and took my hand.  "O-okay."

                It was in the middle of our quiet trek back to the village when I felt people following us.  They were very discreet in tracking us, but they shouldn't have underestimated the power of the Byukagen.  Miss Hinata's hand tensed in mine, telling me that she knew as well.  There were probably six or seven ninjas stalking us as we walked.  We had no choice but to continue walking and wait for the attack.  It was nearly impossible to plan an ambush when they were within earshot.

                Finally, they attacked.  A dozen shuriken whizzed past us as we cleanly dodged, lodging themselves onto the bark of a tree.  I looked up with disdain at the high branches where they hid.

                "Do you think you can take us down with just shuriken?" I yelled out, ignoring Miss Hinata's anxiety.  The group immediately landed in a large circle around us, their feet making no noise as it touched ground.  I could barely see the insignia on their headbands. I pulled Miss Hinata behind me, murmuring to her to stay close.  Then I turned to them with eyes narrowed.  "Why, after ten years, would the Cloud still desire the blood limit?"

                "Our reasons are not for you to know, child," a muffled voice replied curtly.  "Give the girl."

                "You would not have her for the life of me," I snarled back as the blood veins became prominent around my white eyes.  Miss Hinata, with the typical hand seal, activated her three-sixty vision.  Without another word, the enemy ninjas advanced closer, their kunai steadied in their hands.  They couldn't have been any higher than chuunin, from the way they tracked us to their style of uniform.  I did not doubt which side would have the victory, even if I didn't use my main techniques.  The fight had to be finished quickly, for I'd made a promise to come back before dinner and I have never broken my word to my mother.  There was no other way to speed up the battle of six against two than using the succession technique, but with Miss Hinata at my side, I wouldn't be able to execute the Kaiten.  Unless…  

                "Miss Hinata," I spoke softly but quickly to her without sparing a glance.  She squeezed my hand in response.  "In the count of three, I want you to release chakra as you can throughout your whole body."

                I felt her surprise.  "But—brother Neji—I haven't mastered—" she protested in an undertone.

                "Just do it.  I'll do the rest," I whispered sharply.  "There is no other way."

                Despite what I said, I was doubtful too.  Was it possible?  I'd never heard of such a thing being done before.  Most importantly, would she be able to do what I had told her?  If it failed, I would be the only one able enough to keep on fighting.  Miss Hinata would not have enough energy after the joint defense.

                But then she pressed my hand firmly, as if knowing my uncertainty.  It was as if she said to me, _I can do it…trust me._

                I had no time to show my surprise again or feel ashamed of my momentary hypocrisy.  If I knew she would grow stronger, was I to disbelieve her now? I once again pulled her in front of me and whispered in her ear.  

                "One…"  They were getting closer, their steps quickening.  I carefully placed my hands on her flat stomach and my chin over her shoulder.  She was breathing hard, but I felt no nervousness from her.

                "Two…"  The enemy leapt forward, kunai brandished.  Their chakra flow increased along with their excitement, before I counted the last number.

                "Three!"

                I saw the kunai landing all around us before two entwining colors of blue and red surged out, stopping the weapons inches from our necks.  In a split second, I pushed some more chakra to my feet and spun, holding Miss Hinata.  Both of us whirled like a tornado, our combined energy revolving swiftly around us as it thrust the enemy's chakra back at them.  The six of them were shoved back, the daggers thrown out of their hands.  The joint Kaiten came to a stop and we paused, panting and watching the ninjas moan in agony.

                "Um…bro—brother Neji?"

                I quickly relinquished my hold on her.  "We have to get back before they recover!" I began to run, with Miss Hinata following at my feet.  However, she gave out a yelp as she tripped and fell on her knee.  Turning back to her, I held out my hand again and ordered, "Take my hand."

                But she looked at me with hardened eyes, and panted, "No.  I can make it."

                "You've lost too much chakra in one bout to carry on.  There's no time, take it!" I was irritated by her stubborn gaze.

                "No, I can stand!" she shouted at me.  She saw my startled expression and softened her voice.  "G—go, I'll follow you to the road." She pushed me weakly as she struggled to stand.  Slowly, but surely, she pushed her feet to stand on the cold dirt, her chest rising in and out from the exertion.  I shot her a condescending glare—or what I thought was condescending, but she smiled faintly back, as if she had won a battle.  I glanced away and continued to run, too incensed to not care whether she would keep up or not.

                But to my displeasure, she did.

                Step by step, she dragged herself through the forest, tripping sometimes, hitting a branch or bush at other times, and yet made it to the lighted road in which the village entrance was only a short distance away.  The Cloud ninjas had lost us by then, and we were too close to the still-bustling village to be attacked.  I watched as she finally fell on her hands and knees, too breathless to speak.  Perspiration and some blood mingled on her brow, and she absently wiped them with her sleeve.  She gave out another yelp as she landed on her behind, and clutched her ankle tightly with a grimace.

                _Her white eyes--so much like my own and yet so different--bore into mine.  "I won't go back on my word.  That is also my ninja way."_

                I let out a small sigh and bent down to touch her ankle.  It was hot to the hand.  "It's sprained.  I won't let you go further like this, no matter what you say, Miss Hinata."  She made no protest this time as I slipped my hand around her shoulder and the other underneath her knees.  With a slight stagger, I picked her up from the floor and continued to carry her into town.  She wasn't particularly heavy.  I felt her breathing slow as she drifted off, her head gently leaning on my shoulder.

                Numbed from the experiences that swiftly passed me, it seemed that time was just barely catching up as I walked to her home.  When I reached her door, her father was already standing at the gate, his stern expression growing grim as he took in the state of our appearances.  I was, as usual, spotless apart from Miss Hinata's sweat and blood that dripped from her cuts.  He took it in the way that I had expected him to have taken it, but in my defense I said six words.

                "We took a walk.  Cloud ninjas."

                With a hint of worry and concern that passed over his face, he took the girl from me and went inside.  I followed him into her bedroom where he laid her there.  Distantly, I heard him call for the housekeeper to come.  Her mother and sister rushed past me to see her, their faces stricken.

                Then Lord Hiashi glanced at me.  "Again?"

                I nodded slowly.

                He pressed his hand to forehead and eyes, and exhaled deeply, as if he desperately wanted to let go of his worries.  His wrinkles deepened, making him look older for the second time.  "We must stop this," he intoned.  There was a long pause before he recovered his taciturn expression and looked at me.

                "Training tomorrow at five."

                No words were spoken after.  I left the main house as it grew hectic and confused in what had just occurred.  When I came home, a warm, delightful aroma and my surprised mother greeted me.  I trudged past her and her questioning expression to slump down on my seat.  Despite her curiosity at the stains on my clothes, she sat down opposite of me on the table, and only said, "Let's eat."

                No questions were needed to be asked.  After all, I had come home before dinner.

~~~***~~~~

Things to know about story in general:

1) I don't use Japanese romanji often because I find that it disrupts the language flow.  Thus, instead of Neji-niisan and Hinata-sama, it's Brother Neji and Miss Hinata (I find the lady honorific a tad bit old for her).

2) This chapter kicks off what will happen in the story.

3) The story is estimated to have only four parts.

4) Each chapter will probably get longer as it nears its conclusion.

5) It will probably end by this week.  If not, next week.

Things to know about plot:

1) The joint Kaiten defense was just something I made up.

2) Neji's mother is quite the unique character, who can change from one mood to the next.

3) Hinata doesn't stutter when she wants to make a point

4) Keep in mind about Neji's curse seal.

5) There're some statements unfinished previously, but they will be complete.

6) For all you WAFF lovers (and haters), the fluff has just only started.  ^^

7) Angst follows WAFF, by the way.

To the reviewers, I thank you so much for your support.  I'm actually really surprised by the feedback, seeing how this pairing is viewed as unacceptable.  But to me, I think it could be a good way to push for more character growth in Neji and Hinata.  I don't know, but as I researched on his character (by staring at manga) and write as him, I'm starting to like him more.  I don't know if it's truly IC or not, but this is how I think of him and what he can really be.  Despite that, please keep on reading and see how it goes!  

To yurimi-neko, I answer to your question: YES I AM ON CRACK.

To Lita of Jupiter, I especially thank you for your encouragement.  What you said pushed me over to the side of "Write It" instead of teetering on the edge of "Don't Write It."  ^_^ *bows*

Because of my chipper mood *and also because I wrote some fluff in this chapter*…Dun, dun, dun…A PREVIEW SUMMARY!

*tentatively* Chapter Three: A Stolen Key

Neji starts his training with Hiashi while he continues to court Hinata.  Just as the two get to know each better, a startling discovery by Hinata breaks the delicate balance between the two.  Is it too late to bring back the friendship the two shared?  Or what will Neji finally realize?


	3. A Stolen Key

Title: To Where It Takes Me

Author: Kenhime

Genre: Drama and Romance, with some Action on the side

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. The decision of who gets to be with who should better be left in the hands of the creator Kishimoto-sensei. I just write the possible pairings.

Author's Note: I wrote one page more than the last two chapters!  Yay!  ^_^ Who knows about the next chapter though…  The first part of the chapter deals with the training part.  I wasn't too keen on making it very realistic, so please be really nice on it.  *bows on the floor*  It's kind of pitiful, but it's really difficult to come up with something *I'm really nothing compared to the stuff SOC Puppet has in 'Bloodlines', which by the way got updated, so people read it!  It kicks butt!*

Anyway, here's the third chapter!  Be prepared for the action, cuteness, a little cameo from Tenten *which comes along with a vague spoiler on chapter 180*, good ole fluff, and angst.

~~~***~~~

Chapter Three: A Stolen Key

               I arrived at the Hyuga training ground before the sunrise, to find Lord Hiashi already standing there.  He leaned on his walking stick, his hard gaze never off me as I neared.  I stared back at him, not to be intimidated.

                I gave a bow.  "Lord Hiashi."

                He turned his back to me, his head held up high.  "If it wasn't for the fact that the curse seal is only controlled by Hinata, I would have destroyed your mind by now, Neji."

                I looked away, snorting.  "I know, Lord Hiashi.  But she brought this onto herself."

                "_That is why you are the Protector!_"  But still I did not give in to his roar.  I did not flinch nor cower.

                "Miss Hinata wanted to fight.  She didn't take my help until the end," I shot back defiantly.  "As _second_ to her, I had to respect her wishes, Lord Hiashi."

                "Hinata wouldn't be able to sustain herself in these fights, you know that as well as I," he turned to me, eyes steely.  "If she dies and her body is taken away, the clan will lose its blood limit.  That's when the purpose of the branch house comes in, Neji.  Your life must cover hers."

                I was quiet.  "Is that all she is, Lord Hiashi?" 

                He frowned.  "What do you mean?"

                "I mean, is that all she is to you—a burden that must be protected by me?  You fear that the clan will lose the Byukugen because of her."  I closed my eyes, smirking.  "You hit two birds with one stone.  By betrothing me to Miss Hinata, you would have a male heir and a loyal protector.  In the end, we are two pawns in your little game, Lord Hiashi.  There is no importance of Miss Hinata being your firstborn daughter, and I your dead brother's son."

                "You dare berate me, Neji?" His fury was clearly shown by the shaking grip of his staff and the telltale veins around his face.  "You…you really believe that?"

                I dared.  "Our pride had always been before everything, Lord Hiashi, wasn't it?"

                His head bowed; his voice shook.  "Hinata may not be heir, and the Hyuga may have no need of her, but there _is_ importance in her being my daughter.  There are many times I had wished I had not cared, Neji, believe me, many times I had regretted.  Did I want to be the leader of the Hyuga when I knew my brother was as strong as I, when I knew he was destined to die instead of me?  Did I hate my daughter because the role of heir was cruelly cast upon her, my timid, quiet daughter?"  He lifted his head, disconcerting me with the indescribable emotion in his eyes.  Was it…pain?

                "I can hardly believe what these years, these traditions, had done to you, Neji.  Maybe things could have been different if Hizashi was still here, but I cannot change the past, no matter what I want.  So I stand here, to teach you." His eyes closed.  When they reopened, they were aloof and merciless once more, this time with a tiny hint of determination.  "I will make you stronger, enough so last night may never happen again."

                I looked down in respect.  "I understand, Lord Hiashi."

                Nevertheless, it was impossible for Lord Hiashi to stop his daughter from pushing herself hard.  He was unaware that behind her trepidation hid a wise and obstinate nature that refused to back down.  But, as I said before, it would be all right, since she wouldn't be able to hide it any longer.  They would soon see.

                "You have learned the Hakkeshou* well."  He dug his walking stick into the ground enough so that it would stay up.  "Now you must master it."  Hands loosely holding the walking stick, and eyes closed, he heaved a sigh.  Suddenly, I felt fear standing where I was, like an intruder in an alien territory.  It was like he had trapped me all around and I couldn't move.

                This was his Field of Hakke*.

                It took most of my willpower to send chakra to my feet and leap away from his field.  My eyes narrowed to dangerous slits.  The radius of his field was much larger than mine, and much to my disbelief, stronger.  This…this was the vast difference between the Hyuga leader and his soon-to-be successor.

                He opened his eyes, cleared of whatever emotion he had carried earlier.  "Now, I want you to attack me with all your power, formalities set aside."

                "What happens if I end up killing you?"

                A shadow of a smile flitted across his expressionless features.  "You won't be able to."

                 I unlatched the weapon pouch from my belt and threw it to the side, smirking.  "It would be an insult to attack someone who is weaponless."  I closed my eyes, feeling the principles of the Hyuga taijutsu descend upon me, guiding my hands into a starting position.  As the attacking opponent, I would have to interrupt his field.  My eyes snapped open, at the same time activating the Byukugen.

                "I'm coming, old man."

                I sprinted at him and began with the most advanced forms of the Gentle Fist style, aiming for his inner coils system. He dodged each of my hits with a lazy grace, but I was not to be put off by it.  His chakra flow was enormous, but he did not increase its speed even when he was forced to move swiftly to evade my hands.  He knew my movements well, and controlled his energy to accurately fit the position, nothing more, nothing less.  I knew it wouldn't do any good to keep going at this stalemate, wasting my energy like this.

                But it wasn't over yet.

                I increased the speed of my attacks, catching him slightly off guard at the sudden transition.  Instead of sidestepping me, he had no choice but to block, which was to my advantage.  I succeeded in pressing his arm points accurately.  When I felt sure he couldn't attack me, I caught his wrist with one hand and the other immobilized him by stopping the chakra flow from going into his legs.

                He looked at me unblinkingly.  "That is not all."

                Suddenly, his trapped hand jerked to the side, where his fingers landed on two of my opening points on my shoulder blades.  My white eyes grew wide as I felt my arm become completely numb without chakra and slip its grasp from his arm, while the other fell to my side uselessly.  Swiftly, he pressed those same holes and instead of cutting off the chakra, rapidly increased the amount enough to shove me backward and away from him.  I grimaced as I felt my shoulder blades burn with pain, but the opening points were not permanently damaged.  Was that intentional?

                "You were wondering why I still had chakra when you touched my points," he said.  "Use the Sixty-four Hands to find out, boy."

                I pushed myself up.  "If you say so," I muttered as I bent forward in a low stance.  "Gentle Fist style, Sixty-four Hands of Hakke."  I pivoted my foot to meet him and with blurring hands, landed on two of his points, then four, eight, sixteen, thirty-two, and finally, sixty-four.  I was able to push him back a few feet, but he still stood, unperturbed.  I straightened, alarmed at his power and even doubtful of my own.  …I couldn't believe how he was able to ward off one of the Hyuga's most powerful techniques.

                "Tell me what you see, Neji."

                "Throughout all this time I had attacked, you had never taken your left hand off that stick, nor did that stick ever moved," I answered slowly.  He nodded approvingly.  "Every attempt I made at trapping your chakra flow failed…because…" The words were caught in my throat.

                "I pushed your fingers away from my opening points with my chakra," he finished.

                I scowled.  "How?"

                He smiled.  "To know your opponent, you must know yourself.  Now think, Neji, why was I able to parry your attack?"

                It took me a long while before I replied, numbly, "…Because you were able to increase or stop the flow of chakra at each specific opening point."

                "Correct.  To master Hakkeshou, you must know how to defeat it.  To be able to control every one of three-hundred-sixty-one opening points* is the skill you must master before the techniques are passed down."  I saw his staff vault in the air at me and swiftly caught it with one arm.  He slipped his arms into the folds of his yukata.  "This is an ancient practice passed down to every successor.  Inside this staff holds two glass balls.  Retrieve them without destroying the staff and return it to me.  We will meet again when you have succeeded."

                I bowed again.  "Yes, Lord Hiashi."

                As he passed me, he said, "You may visit Hinata.  She has recovered.  This time, don't fail your lifelong duty, Neji."

                Glaring, I replied, "I won't."

                Later, I had to admit that training had gone well for its first day, despite my sullenness to find my technique less than perfect and my power far less than his.  Especially despite my anger over his reminding of my 'duty,' this unwanted responsibility that was forced upon me.  Letting out a derisive snort, I shoved my hands into my pockets and looked up at sky.  It was past sunrise now, but it was not quite warm yet.

                "Miss Hanabi," I called out nonchalantly, "Why are you here so early?"

                 The little girl padded out behind the tree to me, a scowl on her face.  I raised an eyebrow at that, amused to see an eight-year-old glare at me that way.  

                "I should ask the same question to you," she shot back cleverly.

                "I was called here, that's why," I replied coolly, "though that doesn't explain why you're here, Miss Hanabi.  You should be in bed."

                "I cannot sleep knowing of your presence here, and wondering why my father was dealing with you, especially giving you that stick."

                The little brat.  "It doesn't matter if you can sleep or not, you should be in bed."

                "Tell me, why did you bring my sister with a sprained ankle and torn clothes?"

                "It's none of your concern, Miss Hanabi."

                "It _is _my concern," she snapped, "when it's my sister involved.  I can't believe she's to be married to a bastard like you."

                _Bastard _was I?  Fine, little girl, if you want to have it that way.

                "For a girl who ignores her older sister, that's something I can't believe either."

                Her face turned a deep angry crimson, instead of the characteristic veins that surfaced around the eyes.  She didn't master the Byukugen yet…  Ah, what a pity.  

                W-wait, was she _crying?_ I cursed myself.

                "Don't say that!" she yelled as she tried to wipe away the large tears that streamed down her face.  "I…never…_ever _wanted to ignore her.  They never let me see her.  I always had to sneak to her room at night.  She's important to me…"  She was sobbing so hard that she curled into a tight ball at my feet.  I felt, again, a small tinge of guilt.  Why was it always me that made the Hyuga heiresses cry?

                "Don't you know?" she cried.  "That it was so hard to train everyday until you felt your bones—that _you_ were about to break?  Mother couldn't help me…but it was Sister who comforted me, cared for my injuries…  Without her, I wouldn't be able to survive this far…"

                Then I remembered what Miss Hinata had said before.  "_There was no doctor in the clan, so I had to learn how to take care of myself. Since then, it has become a hobby of mine to make medicine. It helps, too, with my little sister's cuts and bruises._ "

                The Hyuga clan was not keen to like children, nor even care for them.  They were seen as nuisances, good-for-nothings until they reached the age of twelve, the time when they become a genin.  As for me, I hardly remembered much of my training during those early years, except that it was vigorous.  A man had to endure if he wanted to be strong.  I supposed that was why the girls were more affected by it than boys.

                I wasn't surprised that Miss Hinata would care for her sister so much.  She knew firsthand her father's strenuous instruction and the hardships of being heiress.  Naturally, she sought to give Miss Hanabi the things she never had to ease the suffering, in hopes that her younger sister would do better than she had ever done.

                I bent down to the small girl and awkwardly touched the top of her head.  She looked up at me with bloodshot eyes.  "I know," I said, as gently as I could.  As if astonished, she continued to stare at me until I felt uncomfortable.  I cleared my throat.  "You should get back before your father sees you like this.  He already knows you were hiding there."  She nodded wordlessly and stood up, sniffing.

                And then, to my exasperation, she continued to glare at me.  "You have something to say, Miss Hanabi?"

                "If you bring back my sister like that ever again, I'll—I'll—!"

                "Yes, yes, I know," I said resignedly.  "Just go back to bed."  I walked past her, hands in pockets, hoping to escape a confrontation with her _mother_.  I had never found the main family this strange—this capricious.  One moment they ignored Miss Hinata like a complete stranger, and then the next, they loved her enough to take it out on _me._  What was this family, anyway?

                "And you have to let me see your kids too!" she yelled out behind me.

                I was relieved to know that she couldn't see the reaction on my face.

                Despite Lord Hiashi's permission to visit his daughter, I never went, spending the past couple days instead on training and work.  Most of the missions that were assigned to us as genin were jobs to reconstruct the damaged areas of our village left by the Sound and Sand attack.  It was degrading to spend time on things that didn't befit our occupation as ninjas, but as I did not pass the Chuunin Exam, I could not complain.  On some occasions, we had no missions assigned and Gai would then drag Tenten and me to the hospital to visit Lee.

                I pitied Lee, though not as much as to underestimate his strength.  He tried extremely hard—too hard—in everything, and because of his ninja way, it costed him not only his arm and leg, but the ability to even be a ninja.  He would be undergoing surgery in a few weeks by the Fifth Hokage herself, but noticing the strange behavior between Gai and Lee, I had a suspicion that there was something else about the operation I was not told about.

                "Neji?  Are you okay?"  I glanced at Tenten behind my teacup.  The both of us sat at the Ichiraku ramen stand, eating a late lunch after the day's mission.  

                "What?" I asked.  She poked her food with her chopsticks thoughtfully.

                "…Do you think," she began hesitantly, "That our team will be the same after Lee's surgery?"

                I shrugged as I drank more tea.

                "He told us that no matter what happens, it would be all right."  She bit her lip.  "But why did he say that?"

                Finished with my tea, I pushed my chair back and stood up while throwing coins onto the counter for the bill.  "I'm leaving."

                "Wait!" she exclaimed.  "Aren't you worried about Lee!?"

                Pushing the overhanging cloth aside with a hand, I calmly said over my shoulder, "I'm not worried."

                "But Neji—!"

                "He'll be all right, Tenten, because he hasn't reached his goal yet."

                She was silent momentarily, but I knew she was smiling a little,.  "Yes, you're right."

                I had other things on my mind than to worry about my stubborn, hot-headed teammate.  Since the day with Lord Hiashi, I had studied the staff carefully, but came to no conclusion as to getting the glass spheres inside the wood.  It was an enigmatic piece of oak, one I had only seen held in my uncle's hand.  From afar, it was an ordinary walking stick, but upon close inspection, there were intricately engraved red and yellow lines that rooted from two circular blue marks, marking the place of the two balls.  Using the Byukugen, I tried to look through the wood, but saw nothing within it.  Cautiously, I channeled a small amount of chakra into it, but it remained stagnant.  What kind of spell or seal did he place on the stick?

                I reached my home, intending to spend the rest of the day and night on solving the puzzle, when I saw Hinata sitting on my doorstep, poking her fingers yet again.

                "Miss Hinata?"

                She looked up and quickly stood up, stammering, "H-hello, Brother Neji."  Her eyes averted to the floor nervously.  "Th-there was no one home, so I—I waited for you here."

                "Mother hasn't come back from her mission, so I'm by myself for the time being."  I walked past her to open the door.  "Why are you here?"

                "I…I…"  She made a sudden awkward bow to me.  "I want to thank you for—for carrying me home!" she said in a rush.

                I was quiet, and found myself observing her intently.  She turned beet red as she felt the weight of my stare, and looked down at her jerking fingers.  My eyes also fell upon her anxious hands, remembering how they held mine.  Impulsively, I grabbed them.  She breathed in sharply.  Flattening her hands, I eased the tension and twitching on her soft fingers.

                "Then…" I heard myself say.  "Let your hands be strong, because you hold everything in them."

                Slowly, she lifted her head to meet my eyes with her widened ones.  Then a peaceful expression settled on her features as she looked down at our hands.

                "And right now, you are holding my hands."

                Caught off guard by her this time, I felt some heat protruding from my cheeks and was about to pull away when she stopped me.  Her fingers trailed on the fresh cuts and old scabs on my palms, her brow furrowed in concern.  

                "When did you get these?"

                "I'm fine," I said hastily as I attempted to take back my hands, but she held on firmly.

                "No…I've got something to help this."  She pulled me into the kitchen and sat me down.  From her sweater pocket, she withdrew a small container and took off the cap.  She applied the oily substance onto my palms and gently rubbed it over the small wounds, the medicine cooling to my skin.

                "You train hard, but you don't look after yourself," she softly chided.  "There, it should prevent you from getting scars."

                "…Thank you."  Only she had noticed the cuts on my hand.

                She smiled timidly and looked away.  "It's nothing.  I—I also came here to give you this medicine anyway."  I followed her gaze out the open window, where my mother's garden laid beneath.  Sunlight filtered in and reflected off the white kitchen tiles.

                "Let's go out."

                "What?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

                "Let's go out," she repeated, slightly embarrassed this time, "for—for a walk.  I—I kind of liked the walk last week, even with what happened later.  Be-besides…" Her tone grew sad.  "We have to, don't we?"

                I smiled grimly.  "We have no choice, you mean?"  She said nothing.  "Then let's go."

                We took the main street again.  It was unusually crowded at the time, vendors lining down the street, shouting out produces, while hordes of people ambled by us.  There were gaudy decorations of red, yellow, and orange hanging on the roofs, the symbol of our village brightly shown everywhere.

                She saw me looking at the streamers above us.  "The festival's tonight.  Did you forget?"

                It was a yearly festival to celebrate the founding of Leaf Village, in conjunction to the inauguration of the Fifth Hokage.  No wonder there were so many people and preparations.  I hadn't noticed until now.  Miss Hinata seemed to look forward to the event, her head turning side to side as she saw customers buying clothes, masks, and small trinkets.

                When she stopped to admire the things on display and I stood waiting, something caught my eye.  With interest, I walked to the vendor stand across the street.

                "Good afternoon, lad!  Do you fancy anything here that you'd wanna buy for the girl you like?" the seller gestured at the jewelry on his table.  But I was only looking at the object hanging on his curtain.

                "Yes, I want to buy that one there," I pointed.  
                "Oh, pretty lil' thing it is!  I'll give it to you for—" I threw him a bag of coins I had kept, which he caught deftly.  "Thank you, young sir!  Want me to package it for you?"

                When I came back, carefully hiding the small box in my pocket, Miss Hinata was already gone. Alarmed, I asked the vendor if he had seen where the girl with white eyes went.

                "I'm not too sure," the old man scratched his head, "but I think she went that way.  A woman was pulling her along…  Wait!  Aren't you going to buy something?"

                The crowds hindered my movement and with a frustrated growl, I took the easier alternative by leaping to the rooftops.  My Byukugen did its work searching for the familiar chakra down the street, but it wasn't there.  The way the old man pointed was the same direction as my house.  I slammed the door open, panting and hoping to find her there.  Instead, it was my mother.

                "Neji!  Finally you're back.  I saw little Miss Hinata on the way home and—" Relieved, I regained my breath and slumped down on the chair.  It was my mother who took her, after all.

                "Where is she?"

                The knife chopped in rhythm as she sliced the vegetables.  "In your room."

                "_What?_" I jumped out of my seat and ran up the stairs, my heart racing.  She would be naturally curious about my room, but I didn't want her in there.  She—she would…!

                There was a soft "Oh!" as I came in, and the object she held dropped to the floor in a dull thump.  The staff rolled toward my feet.  I picked it up slowly and met her trembling gaze, confirming everything.

                She had found out.

                "I…" Her eyes grew blank as she leaned on my desk, clutching her head.  "I was so stupid…How…how could I had not realized it?"  Helplessly, I watched her start to break.  Her tone was softer than usual, as if she felt it to be a dream…or a nightmare.  "Of—of course, it would be obvious…it's…j-just that I didn't want to believe it, that's all…  That staff—it was Father's, isn't it?"

                Dumbly, I nodded.

                She smiled, but there was nothing behind it.  "…The family's heirloom given to the successor.  I was supposed to inherit it, but…I suppose I was too weak…too unfit to have it."

                You weren't weak, I tried to say, but the words were caught in my throat.  My hands gripped the wood tighter.

                 "So he engaged me to brother Neji…  Then, he could have the son he had always wanted…the true heir…  That was why you accepted the engagement, wasn't it?  In exchange for the marriage, you could learn the succession techniques."  She bowed her head as tears rolled down her face.  "Use me to get what they wanted, like a doll, a useless doll waiting to be bought.

                "My dreams are nothing, insignificant to yours and his.  What was the point of me getting stronger?  I—I thought I could take the treasure—that I still have hope.  But he never saw me…all this time he never did." Her voice broke.  "My goals, the—the dreams I had, they were stolen from me…  First the person I loved and now the one thing I wanted to prove myself the most.  I lost it…I lost that key.  Do you know where it is?  Do you, Neji?"

                I said nothing.

                "Tell me! Because…because I don't know now…" She pushed herself past me and stumbled down the stairs.

                She needed to run, run out before she broke into pieces.  I knew that, yet I didn't bother coming after her to hold her together.  I had nothing to say, because what she said was all true.  Maybe there was regret in me, a wish that the reasons for our engagement were different.

                "Neji?" my mother leaned on the doorway behind me, frowning.  "Miss Hinata…just ran out..."

                "Why," I asked quietly, "was she here?"  

                "I found her on the street…"

                My mother's rambling words were distant to my ears, barely comprehensible to me as flashes came back vividly in my mind.

                _"I think these forests are like the heart: deep and mysterious, yet beautiful when you see it change from green to gold."  _

                "She didn't see you, so I took her with me…"

_                "But there is a key, isn't there?  To every lock, there is a key."_

                "And thought it would be nice to have her come over…"

                _"It will always be there, Brother Neji.  You will find it, perhaps not now, but you will.  I'm sure of it, because I am looking for it too."_

                "…for early dinner before the festival tonight."

                _"Yes, someday…you and I…will find it."_

"Told her to take a look around the house if she wanted…"

                _"Let your hands be strong, because you hold everything in them."_

"Neji, what happened?"

_                "And right now, you are holding my hands."_

                I placed the staff on the desk and stared it for some time.  My mother waited patiently for my answer.  Finally, I turned to her, my eyes vacant, my words honest.

                "I'm a fool, but I don't know why I am, Mother."

~~~***~~~

*Hakkeshou – Hand of the Eight Divinations, Chinese Openhanded Martial Arts Style (also known as Tai Chi)

*Field of Hakke – The meditative ground or in this case, the radius in which the user attacks and defends.  Kind of like a mental fortress.  The field is depicted as three circles, the middle the yin-yang symbol, the second and third with eight religious kanji characters.  Seen in Chapter 101 of the manga

*If the 64 Hands of Hakke is to seal up all chakra points, why did Kakashi say there are 361 opening points?  I will never know… 

There was supposed to be more in this chapter, but I decided to split it to the other chapter.  Leaves you hanging?  I truly hope so!  ^^

I was a bit disappointed with the number of reviews I got last chapter, so please, people, if you're reading this, _REVIEW and tell me what you think _*except don't tell me that this pairing is disgusting*! Yes, I'm grappling for reviews, because I feel lots of people are losing interest (or maybe because I was on that two-week-long trip)!  So I ask—no, beg!  XP


	4. Falling Into Place

Title: To Where It Takes Me

Author: Kenhime

Genre: Drama and Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. The decision of who gets to be with who should better be left in the hands of the creator Kishimoto-sensei. I just write the possible pairings.

Author's Note: This is it, everyone.  I hope you enjoy this last chapter.  By the way, did you guys see episode 46?  If I hadn't written this fic, I wouldn't have giggled so much during the episode.  Especially that part when he's describing how she always follow other people…it's almost as if he's chiding her.  How does he know what she does, anyway? ^_^

~~~***~~~

Chapter Four: Falling Into Place

                The streets were alive in the night as all people, dressed in traditional clothing, gathered together for the major celebration that had taken place ever since the beginnings of the Hidden Leaf.  Streamers and paper kites flew above me as giggling children held them by the strings and ran around me.  Music played and flushed old men cheered merrily, clutching the dishes of sake in their hands.  Mothers and fathers handed their young with candy, food, and the bags of fish they won.  I recognized Lee and Gai at the hand wrestling contest; and Tenten was having a night picnic with her family.

                Still numbed over the incident that had happened three hours ago, I went to the festival still dressed in my normal clothes, a stark contrast to the brilliant colors of the kimonos, gi, and hakamas.  My mother, who had come to an understanding about me, left me to do whatever I wished.  I trudged through the streets, wandering aimlessly through the hordes of villagers, immersed in my dark musings.

                _"I am a fool, but I don't know why I am, Mother."_

_                She placed a hand on my shoulder, softly replying, "It's because you have lost something, Neji, something important.  Find it out."_

                But what did I lose?  I lost her trust, but as we had many years ahead of us as future husband and wife, I would eventually gain it back.  The staff was still in my hands, the purpose and opportunity given to me by Lord Hiashi, and I could still find an answer to the question I had all along.  I could still find the key, despite the remorse I had felt for Miss Hinata.

                Yet when she told me she had lost it, something told me I had lost it as well.  It did not make any sense to me at all.  Was the acceptance of the arrangement my undoing?  What had I done wrong to want to become stronger?

                _"Father, is a person's destiny a thing like a cloud flowing with an inescapable flow…?  Or can a person choose the flow he wishes?  And Father, I have but one goal…I want to become stronger, enough not to lose to anyone…That's how I feel now."_

I remembered my thoughts clearly.  The frustration of not knowing the answer was building inside of me, and it was made worse by this confusion I felt.  The bird in a cage, the seal etched onto my forehead, the destiny I was forced to share with Miss Hinata and my compliance to do so…how did these things answer the question of my fate?  Was I blindly pushing myself to nowhere?  Or did the key really did lie within the Hyuga and not myself?

                "Miss Hinata." 

                I was thrown off by her sudden appearance in front of me, and had not noticed her name coming out of my mouth until she turned around, her lips partially open in surprise.  There was no trace of her crying earlier on her pale face and she wore a kimono of soft white decorated with sakura blossoms.  My feet stopped a short distance away from her.  She stayed rooted to her spot.

                "Brother…Neji…"

                All there was…was the silence and distance between us, amidst the noise and clatter in the background.  And then…it was broken.

                "Hinata!" a familiar blond boy appeared out of the crowd, grabbing her hand.  "Why are you just standing there?!  Let's go!"  Finding something wrong, he followed her gaze, allowing me to get a full view of his face.  "Eh, Neji?"

                It took me a moment to register who he was: Uzumaki Naruto.

                "Hey, Neji, how're you doing?" he grinned good-naturedly, folding his arms across his gi.  I made no reply.  "Why don't you enjoy the festival?  We only get this once a year, ya know.  Hinata and I are going to watch the fireworks at the hill, so see ya!"

                He ran past me, pulling her hand.  I did not look back.

                Nor did she.

                _"I…I—brother Neji—I l-like someone."___

                My legs took off, through the crowds, through the warm lights, through the sounds of laughter.  They felt solid and swift under me, carrying me to the places of quiet I belonged to.  When I reached the grove of trees in the residential area, the cacophony was tolerantly distant and no one was present, leaving me to the thoughts I wanted to face.

Uzumaki Naruto.  The one she had given her medicine to, her teammate's opponent at the preliminaries.  The one who reached down and grasped her blood, promising her that he would defeat me.  The boy with those powerful blue eyes who possessed such a strong will that it broke through his obstacles and made him stronger…truly strong.  She had loved him for the heart that never gave up, for breaking the fate people had given him with a spirit I myself had come to admire.  Why did I not know?  Why did I not realize?

                The veins surfaced around my eyes and my hands clenched and unclenched.  I felt angry, possessive...and inferior.  But what would happen tonight would not matter, I reassured myself.  Because she would be my wife.  That was why I had let her go this once, to taste some freedom before she had to return to the cage.

                Wasn't that right?  She would be my wife.

                I stared up at the night sky and let out a self-depreciating laugh.  When did I stoop so low, to become this vile person who was certain that his obstinate fiancée would not leave?

                When you knew, the back part of my mind told me, when you knew the person she loved was a better man than you ever were.  I had given her words of desolation and he had given her hope.  I defeated her and he defeated me for her.  The only string that tied us together was the Hyuga destiny and nothing else.  Everything she had given me, she had told me was like the sand that seeped from my fingers, something I couldn't hold.  Something I didn't deserve.

                Who would have known?  The acclaimed genius of the Hyuga clan, number one rookie of my class, the strongest genin in the Leaf, feeling _inferior_?  I smirked bitterly.  All for a _girl_?

                Not only a girl.  The offspring of the Hyuga leader, the daughter of my father's brother, my cousin, my betrothed.

                I…

                My eye caught a spike of blond hair that barely peeked out of the bushes.  I walked closer to it, eyes narrowing, and brushed the leaves away to reveal him.  The person was unconscious, and tied up to be hidden far from the sight of people.  A singular long needle jutted out of his neck.  With suspicion growing in the back of my mind, I placed my hand on his shoulder and moved him onto his back.

                …What was Naruto doing here?

                Heaving a sigh, I ran my hand down my face, bringing the Byukugen to the front.

                _"This time, don't fail your lifelong duty, Neji."_

                With a grim smile, I sprinted down the roads.  She always got into trouble, whether she liked it or not.  To avoid confrontation with the others, I stealthily leaped on the rooftops until I reached the village entrance.  This was my responsibility, and to fail it would not make me a true successor.

                Or was it?

                Frowning at the questions my inner conscience asked me, I pushed them away, seeing only the mission at hand.  With my blood limit, I searched for suspicious bodies of chakra within the forests.  I had an advantage against them, for they would not find me.  My knowledge of these places was unsurpassed among the genin, and I knew it well.

                There they were.

                And ironically, at the same place Miss Hinata and I were before.  Those Cloud ninjas researched and planned very thoroughly.  However, this was the last time.  The web of veins on my face grew ever so prominent, my fury augmenting at every moment.  A decade ago, they had taken away my father and I was helpless.  I wouldn't be so helpless this time.

                "Hyuga Neji, just come out and show yourself."  Snorting, I walked out into the small clearing, my expression unfazed as I found a bound Miss Hinata near the back and four ninjas surrounding me.

                "You know what I'm here for," I responded calmly.

                "Of course, Hyuga genius," one of them, clearly the leader, smirked.  "But don't level us to those chuunins you fought last week."

                "Chuunins, jounins, they make no difference to me," I fell into stance.  "I said it before, I will say it again.  You would not have her for the life of me."

                They rushed at me, kunai brandished.  With my hand supporting my body, I landed two high kicks to two faces, forcing them back to the trees.  I trapped two wrists of the two behind me and with a grunt, threw them back at their fallen comrades.  My hands expertly flicked out four kunai, one each for their heads.  I could imagine their shocked faces as the dagger impaled their foreheads.  Before they could recover, I charged and landed one foot on one ninja's neck, bringing him down to the ground.  I held a kunai in a fist, and brought it down ruthlessly, without hesitation.  With the image of my father flashing in my mind, I twisted the knife brutally.  The man screamed.

                One down.

                There was a feeling of satisfaction in me to torture them.  One by one, they would die.  Die for their greed, their wickedness.  I slowly rose like an animal preying on the next, my monochrome eyes haunting them.  For my father, to protect the past.  For her, to protect the future.  I would do anything; stain my hands if I would.  It was my life for theirs.

                "Start the formation!" the leader commanded.  They leaped and landed in a circle around me, like a net ready to trap me.  I stood in the middle, twirling the three kunai with my fingers, waiting for their attack.  Come what may, my Kaiten would not be defeated.

                The three began a series of seals, ending with the tiger seal, before they disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  The world swirled around me as clouds began to obscure my vision.  All I could see and feel were the three chakra bodies of the jounin, and Miss Hinata's faint one.

                Then everything went black.

                My body was immovable, as if it was weighed down by lead.  I clenched my teeth in frustration, but I cautiously observed my dark surroundings, ready to take any genjutsu attack that would appear before me.

                It came in a form I did not expect.

                "Why are you saving me?" she asked me, her form trembling in front of me.  "You don't need to do this.  You'd already got what you wanted."

                "I am still a branch house member.  I shall carry my duty no matter what," I replied firmly.  They would never break me.

                "You don't need to carry on this responsibility to protect this useless girl.  Didn't you say you didn't want this?  Didn't you want to break the rules of the main family?"

                "I—"

                "Father never saw me.  It is good enough that I disappear.  Disappear from everyone, so that you don't have to marry me.  You could still obtain power without me."

                "That's—"

                My father appeared beside her.  "Don't you want to find the answer?  Don't you want to know?"

                "Are you a man?" Naruto snapped, his finger pointed accusingly at me.  "Don't you want to defeat me?  You're not the Hyuga Neji I know, who would be so foolish for a girl!"

                "Remember your duty—Neji!" Lord Hiashi spoke severely.  "As a member of the branch family, you must protect her!"

                Father stared down at me with softened eyes.  "Listen, Neji.  Miss Hinata of the main family…you will live to protect her and the Hyuga blood."

                "I don't know about this Hyuga destiny or whatever," yelled the blond ninja.  "…But if it's too much for you, you don't have to do anything anymore."

                I hung my head, shoulders shaking uncontrollably.  Why was I doing this?  Protecting a girl who didn't even belong to me?  What did she know, what did she understand about what I was going through?

                Then a memory protruded through the darkness of my psyche.

                _"It's not for you as a member of the main family that I do this…I want to die and save you as my brother."_

               Like soothing waters that calmed the storm in my heart, my father's last words washed over me with a peace I had long searched for.  It was then that I knew—that I understood.  It was an epiphany, so simple that a laugh could've burst out of my throat at my stupidity.

                "You're right," I answered them all, raising my head with a newfound determination.  "I wanted to find the answer.  And I know…finally, I really know."  Looking at my hands, I smiled.

                _"Let your hands be strong, because you hold everything in them."_

_                "And right now, you are holding my hands."_

                "Thank you.  Uncle, Naruto, Hinata…Father."

                Curling my hands into fists, I pushed a wave of chakra everywhere from my body and pivoted.  The blackness shattered like glass and fell all around me, the fog clearing before me.  The enemy shinobi yelped in pain as they were shoved back into the trees, their combined genjutsu defeated.

                "Is this all you got?" I smirked.

                "It's not our last shot," one jounin moaned as he pushed himself.  With white eyes narrowed to slits, I watched them as they began to stand up, their agonized faces smoothing into faceless masks.  "We will not fail."

                I lifted my hands to the back of my head and pulled on the cloth to loosen the headband.  As they watched in shock, I pulled it off and threw it to the side, the metal clattering until it settled in the dust.  The moonlight revealed the curse seal on my forehead, the very thing I had always hid from other people's eyes.

                "Nor will I," I replied.  As they lunged at me, I knew.

                They would never break me.  _Ever_.

                I fought and fought with everything I had—from the Kaiten to the Sixty Four Hands of Hakke, to the Hyuga's taijutsu.  My hands and feet moved in an endless blur, in sync to their attacks.  My eyes saw all around, perceiving their movement that surrounded me.  Time felt like nothing, and it felt like centuries. There were times when the colors of the night were shone brilliant by the full moon and the fireworks, and there were other times when colors of black and grey threatened to conquer my vision.  I felt everything in one moment, and nothing in the next.  All I knew was that I was _alive_, that nothing was ever a dream.  

               It took me a full moment to realize I had finished them all off.  My breaths came in slow excruciating pants as I turned to Miss Hinata, their beaten bodies scattering around me.  They were on the brink of death, their chakra too weak to support the beating of their hearts.  The Gentle Fist style gave massive damage to their internal organs.

                "Never…underestimate…the Hyuga's…" I said, though I myself had wasted too much chakra.  One against three was not an advantageous position to be in.  I dragged myself over to Miss Hinata, smirking triumphantly.

                Her mouth was covered by a cloth, but her eyes were shining at me.  Shining with…tears…  With a sigh, I took the cloth off her mouth.  "How troublesome you are."

                "…Brother Neji…"

                "Your hands and feet are covered in ink, sealed together by one of them.  I would have to carry you—yet again."

                Then a hand clamped down on my shoulder.  "Not this time."

                Warily, I glanced up, only to surprise myself.  Lord Hiashi's face loomed over me, lighted by the moon.  He looked at me sternly at first before he softened his gaze.

                "You've done well.  I'll take care of the rest." I watched in slow motion as he executed the unsealing jutsu and the black ink disappeared.  He severed the ropes that bounded her and with a finger, wiped her tears away.

                "We…did the Kaiten..." I recalled tiredly.  His eyes were startled at me.  "Together…once…"

                I felt myself spiraling into darkness again, this time with no dreams or visions.

                When I had come to, I was tucked inside a hospital bed.  Slowly, I rose to a sitting position, rubbing my head groggily with my left hand.  My eyes caught the glare of the morning sun and I blinked hard.  I felt something soft touching my right hand.  It was her hand that grasped mine.  I gazed at her sleeping form, how she leaned over to nestle her head within her arms.  Her other hand loosely held the head guard I had thrown aside the other night.

                She stirred slowly until she felt the twinge in my hand.  Her head snapped up, smiling happily.  "You're awake!"

                "Y-yeah…"  The door creaked open.

                "I can see you are awake."  I looked up at Lord Hiashi.  He placed a hand on Miss Hinata's shoulder.  "I must speak with him, Hinata."  She nodded and stood up from her seat.  Her eyes never left me as she closed the door after herself.

                "It was the Fifth Hokage that found that blond boy—Naruto if I remember—after the inauguration.  He couldn't even put up a fight, as one of them knew acupuncture.  He was the one you had stabbed.  You missed his heart by inches."

                It was as if he was telling me that I still had a long way to go before I could kill without hesitation.  I supposed he was right.  I had never killed anyone before.

                "Is Naruto okay?" I asked.

                "After being put in a temporary death situation, he would recover."

                "And so…?"

                "We had suspected a secondary attack, a more serious one than the last for the past week.  It soon became clear to us that they had impersonated the boy to lure Hinata out.  When we arrived, however, we found you had already gone and defeated the kidnapping jounin."

                "What happened to them?"

                "We let them flee, for the sake of peace.  In a couple days, the Cloud will be convening for a truce with the Leaf."

                "Bastards," I muttered under my breath.

                He sighed wearily.  "It won't stop, Neji, though I wished it did.  We are like a prize in the eyes of the other hidden villages, but we will forever stay our allegiance to the Leaf.  Although it is questionable as to why your head guard was on the floor…"

                "For things I wouldn't be able to tell you, Lord Hiashi."

                He raised an eyebrow at this, but discontinued the subject.  "Nonetheless, you had been responsible, as the branch family member of the Hyuga."

                Our gazes clashed, stern against defiant.

                Then he broke into a rare smile.  "I suppose you don't want to hear that, huh?  Then…I thank you, as the father of Hinata."

                I snorted.

                His countenance back to normal, he told me, "You have yet to become stronger.  I expect you to master that skill soon, as successor."

                He turned to the door and before he opened it, it clicked open to reveal my mother.  She was startled to see his face for a moment before she glanced at me and was calm again.  He walked past her, closing the door behind him to leave the solitude to the mother and son.

                "Neji…" With a relieved smile, she slumped down the chair, grasping my hand.  "Thank goodness…"

                "I'm fine, Mother."  But tears fell down her cheeks in an endless stream.  I didn't understand why she was crying.  She had never cried since the death of my father.

                She laughed through her tears.  "Oh, don't get me wrong, not that I was terribly worried…it's just that…" She smiled slightly.  "When I saw my brother-in-law carry you, it brought back memories.  It felt like a déjà vu."

                Memories…?  Childhood memories of my father…

                She continued.  "A couple months before your father died, you and your cousin were playing in the woods.  You two didn't come back by nightfall and the two fathers went searching for you.  As I stood out on the porch waiting and worrying, your father appeared out of the night, holding you just like…yesterday…"  She brushed her hand against my cheek, smiling.  "It…I…didn't really stop crying when I saw that again…  I haven't really gotten over his death, huh?"

                "It's…it's all right, Mother," I murmured dazedly.  "I haven't either…"

                She wiped her tears away and stood up.  "Anyway, I'm glad you've recovered.  I'm proud of what you had done, Neji, never forget that.  He would be proud of you too.  Miss Hinata wants to speak with you very much."

                This emergence of a long-lost memory pushed me to chuckle in spite of myself.  My mother crying because she saw an image of my father in Lord Hiashi was shocking to say at least, for my uncle was nothing like my father other than in physical appearance.

                She left and Miss Hinata emerged into the room, slowly.  I watched her without a word.  She stood at the side of my bed, her eyes directed on the floor and her hands gripped together tightly.  She seemed as if she was fighting with herself, as if she couldn't come to a decision.

                "Brother Neji…I…thank you…and…"  A single teardrop rolled down her cheek in a wet trail.  "And I'm so sorry…"  I gazed at her for a long while, trying to imprint this image on my memory.

                "Can you give me my sweater over there?" I asked quietly.  Complying, she silently took the sweater off the hanger in the closet and offered it to me with two hands.  I took it and reached into the pocket for the object I had for awhile now.  Staring at it, I smiled slightly…before I grasped her hand and placed it on her palm.  I curled her fingers around it and pushed it back to her.  

                "Here…take this and go…"

                Startled, she stammered, "W-what do you mean?"

                Anticipating her surprise, I answered, "This…this is my first and last gift to you.  After this, run away and never come back…"

                "But why?"

                "Because…then you can be with him and be free." My mouth curved upwards.  "If you had lost your key, I give you mine."

                She dropped to her knees, overwhelmed.  "But…"

                I looked down at my hands.  "I had found something—something I should have known long time ago.  It was you…you who had given me my key from the very beginning.  When I was given that curse seal, I was doomed to a fate I had not wanted.  I did everything I can to evade my duty.  But no matter what I did, you never stopped me.  You never activated that seal, even when I almost killed you…  Even now, you never let me protect you.  You gave me a freedom I didn't see.

                "I realized the meaning of being strong, why I had worked so hard to become strong.  It was not bitterness nor was it resentment.  Because my father died, I wanted to become strong enough to protect the people dear to me.  So you see, I came to save you because I wanted to, not because of this curse on my head.  That was my key, my own decision to choose what I wanted.  And I had always wanted to protect you.  I even told you to forfeit that match because I didn't want to fight you.  I accepted this arranged marriage without knowing the truth to myself.  Now I know…it is because the answer all along lies in you."

                I opened her palm, revealing a small pendant…a tiny key.  "I give it to you back.  It's all I can do, really.  So…be happy and just know that I would always protect you, close and afar.  Perhaps…perhaps it was a destiny I had chosen without knowing all along, a destiny to protect you." I closed my eyes.

                "Long time ago…I remember now, something I once refused to remember.  We were playing in the forest and found that spot near the hill…the spot where we watched the sun set.  A tiger appeared from the trees and we were both scared…but I blocked you from him.  When he came closer, we backed off until you tripped and fell off the hill…"

                "Even then," her eyes watering as she broke in, "you grabbed me and tried to cushion me from the fall.  You were hurt, and broke your arm.  Our fathers found us, and took us home."

                "Isn't it ironic?" I cocked my head to the side.  "That a week ago, at that very same place, we told ourselves that we would find the key…and—"

                "It was there all along.  There since the beginning…"  Clutching the necklace tightly in her hand, she stood up, trembling.  I realized I had grasped the sheets hard enough to become damp with my sweat.  I let them go and folded my hands together.

                "I had taken away everything you dreamed of, but I won't take away the person you love.  Go…and be free from everything.  You could start a new life."  I smiled at her, a smile I had found in depths of my heart.  How everything connected—from the place on the hill, my father and uncle carrying me home, and my unconscious will to protect her.  My memories, future, and past were all in one ring, circling around me.  Destiny was with me all along and I did not know it until now.  Letting her go would give back the key I had taken away from her.  Being successor to the Hyuga made little difference to me now, because I knew my path did not have to lie in it. I could always take a different road, even if it was not as glorious as the position.

                Her voice was shaky.  "I liked him for so long.  I had always watched him—watched him even when he fell down.  For a girl with no confidence, he was the person I admired.  He…was so strong, because of what he had been through and of what he believed in."

                "I know."  How two simple words could mean everything.

                "Do…do you really want me to leave?"

                Something got caught in my throat.  "If that's what makes you happy…"

                She slowly walked to the door and rested her hand on the doorknob, gazing at it until she finally turned it.  My eyes closed, waiting for her to close the door and leave me forever.  She shut the door, the door softly closing on me.  Would I miss her?  Perhaps—if that could explain the tugging feeling in my chest.  Then a voice broke through the heavy silence.

                "I…I was stunned when he asked me to watch the fireworks with him."

                My head turned to the doorway, eyes wide.  "Hinata?"

                "But…that wasn't the real Naruto," she said.  "Maybe, even if I had known he wasn't, I would still accept…just to be with him once… And I had my wish."  She came to my bedside.  "But as I admired him, he didn't look at me in the same way.  There's someone else he cherishes…not me."  She took my hand and set it on top of the necklace she held on her palm.

                "You have always watched over me, even when you hated the main family.  I feel safe with you, feel at peace.  By offering this to me…shows that I am free.  And I choose to stay, out of my own will."

                "But the staff…"

                 "Within the cage is the key, isn't it?" she said steadfastly.  "I will not stand behind you—not anymore.  I will stand with you.  Father will see someday…because I am the rightful heiress beside you and... I am truly free."

                Despite the lifting feeling in my heart, I looked for a sign of hesitation.  "Are you sure?"

                "Yes."

                "Even when I never offered you comfort in times of sadness?"

                "You offered comfort with your presence."

                "With all the things I had said in the past…"

                "Yet you always worried over me."

                "But—"

                She smiled that slightly taunting, tranquil smile.  "I think I know now why you've protected me for so long."

                "What do you mean?"

                Her cheeks flushed.  "I think…"

                I felt my face growing hot.  "No, I don't!  No—I mean, well…I…"

                All that mattered to me was our hands.  They were entwined around the pendant.  The key…was ours.

~~~***~~~

                "I spoke with my father today.  He was curious about that Kaiten you mentioned that night."

                "Hn."

                "He told me that he had been waiting for that staff for some time now."

                "…I haven't figured it out…yet."

                "Which was why he said to apply the same concept as that technique into the staff."

                "Same concept? …That means that if I channel the chakra through one place and force it out in the other places…  It didn't work."

                "Hmm…why don't the both of us try it?"

                "Okay…"

                "…!"

                "The two glass balls…it came out.  Finally…"

                "But—inside the glass are—…"

                "Two engagement rings…"

                "…"

                "…"

~~~***~~~

Don't ask where those words came from…it just came to me.  Or it was because I was listening to Coldplay's The Scientist.  Who knows?

I hope you enjoyed this story, even though it was short and fast.  I thank you, readers.

Hikari no Kodomo (^^ Child of Light, ne?) – Hmm…you see, when he counts, "Two…" you see that he landed two blows, "Four…" four blows, and so on…  Maybe the number sixty four he's referring to are the major opening points that you can control…  Ahhh, it's so confusing!!

Lita of Jupiter – Thank you for being there all the way!  ^^

Furio – I shouldn't say this, but I agree with you…  I see a beautifully written story get less than twenty reviews and a story less comparable get like fifty.  ^^; And I myself get a little bit lazy when I read the stories I like and don't review.  -_- Now I feel how the authors feel.  I should spend some more time reviewing…

Question and Answer Section:

Why did you write this story?

At first, I had written this in the question of, "What kind of story would develop Neji's character?"  I wasn't a Neji/Hina fan, to be honest, but it was a gradual thing.  ^_^;  I felt that Hinata was a person that could help him grow, and thus make him realize his own destiny, as he was questioning it at the end of chapter 105.

I don't get a single thing about those fighting techniques.

I really don't either, as staring at the manga couldn't exactly give me a sudden knowledge of things.  One thing I did learn, though…  The Hyuga's taijutsu is actually tai chi in real life.  I tried to research tai chi, but I got confused and gave up.

How was the joint Kaiten successful?

Well, this is my own theory.  When Hinata released the chakra from all over her body, Neji channeled the chakra that came from her and mixed it with his own before sending it out.

How did they open the staff?

There were two ways to opening it.  Either you master the skill of controlling all 361 points separately (which is extremely difficult, mind you) and know how to send the proper amount of chakra into each specific place, or have two people open it by channeling the chakra through the engraved red and yellow veins on it and then mixing them together.  Now remember that if it is opened, then the person is the rightful successor.  So that means that if both Hinata and Neji opened it, then… ^_^

Aren't Neji and Hinata cousins?  Won't they have defective children?

Well, as Lita of Jupiter told me, it is possible that they won't have defective children.  The chance is high, yes, but not one hundred percent.

This story was too fast!

You might think that it was too fast for them to develop their relationship, but they haven't yet.  This story was meant to start their relationship; it's only the beginning.  I had intended to only make their hearts connect.  How Neji will ever admit that he does love her, or what will happen when they will get married, their wedding night…Well, that's for someone else to write.  *hint, hint*

Will you write more NejiXHinata stories?

I'm terribly sorry to say that I am not planning on any more stories of this coupling.  I have two major writing projects coming up, and there might be a possibility that you won't find any new Naruto stories from me for the rest of this year.  I am involved in a Naruto co-write, but as we are still in the planning stage, things are not set in stone yet.

You granted my wish for a Neji/Hina fic!

^^;; Well, I never really knew how many people would actually like this pairing, but err, I'm glad to find so many fans already.  In fact, I am also surprised that I turned some people into fans too.  Wow…  I thank you all for reading this in return.

Will we ever see more Neji after volume 12?  And Hinata?

From the looks of chapter 182, I think we will.  I can't wait for the next chapters when he'll fight as a totally changed man.  I can just imagine him looking cool and saying, "I won't lose to anyone other than Naruto."  He's a very awesome comeback character, I think.  Hinata is a growing character, so Kishimoto-sensei can't leave her like that either, though we probably won't see her in a long while until this Sasuke Goes to Dark Side story arc ends.

I hope that answers some questions in your mind.  ^_^ Once again, I thank you readers, and please review.  It's the last chapter, you guys!  Pretty please? Review? I'll give you some candy if you do! XP


	5. The Road to Where It Takes Me

Title: To Where It Takes Me

Author: Kenhime

Genre: Drama and Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. The decision of who gets to be with who should better be left in the hands of the creator Kishimoto-sensei. I just write the possible pairings.  *Neji-like snort* If Neji/Hina is really a possible pairing…but ah, it's all right with me.  ^^

Author's Note: Okay, I know I said that was it, but I couldn't help writing this chapter.  All this time, you've known about what Neji's thinking, but how about Hinata's side of the story?  ^_^ Thus, I bring to you the epilogue in Hinata's POV.  BEWARE: LOTS OF FLUFF that will make you scream, "My god, but they're cousins!"  ^^;;; Believe me, I was blushing hard as I wrote it.  And NO, this is NOT a lemon!

I've written this as a thank you to all you faithful readers and to rest your minds with some more-than-usual fluff.  Perhaps it would serve as a better ending than that last part about the rings.  Plus, you will find some blatant title meaning here, OOC Hinata (hey, she's changed!), a cameo with Shino and Kiba, and better due respect to the one and only Naruto.  Hmm…he always ends up as the side character, ne?  Oh well, I did tribute one story solely to him.  Hopefully that makes up for it.  ^^;;;;;;;;;;

~~~***~~~

Special Chapter: The Road to Where It Takes Me (^_^)

                The day was incredibly windy, with the cloth flaps of the ramen stand flying in and out.  Thankfully, we were able to protect our food from the dust that rose from the dirt road and still talk over the whistling noises that the high winds produced.

                Two years was not an insignificant amount of time—things changed rapidly in Konoha.  I would not have thought that in those two years, I would become recognized as leader of my clan, engaged to my cousin Hyuga Neji.  So did my teammates, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino, whom exploded upon the unexpected news of my upcoming marriage.  More specifically, it was Kiba who almost fell off his seat.

                "WHAT!?"  His dog echoed him with a loud bark.  

                Shino's reaction was that of a deadly and heavy silence that added greatly to my discomfort as I sat there, eating a reunion lunch with them.  I smiled shakily at my shocked friends.

                "Please, Kiba, not so loud…" I said.  He complied, but did not take the dumbfounded look off his face.

                "I can't believe it," he ejaculated, shaking his head.  "Have I been living under a rock or what?"

                "N-no, it's not that…"

                "Hinata." Shino's voice cut in suddenly, quieting the two of us.  His words, no matter how diminutive, had always demanded our attention back in our genin days to even now.  "How long have you had this engagement?"

                "Two years." My answer was not quietly received.  Kiba looked just about ready to jump again if it wasn't for the meaningful look Shino shot at him.  "I'm sorry for not telling you earlier," I apologized.  "But the engagement was to remain a secret among the clan members until the day of marriage neared."

                "No, it is ours to apologize for." For once, my taciturn teammate sounded almost regretful.  "If we had not been so busy with our work, then we could have known."

                "Yeah," Kiba agreed sadly, "Knowing you, you probably would've told us anyway.  But for the last two years, we've all but left you by yourself.  It must've been depressing to find that out for the first time.  Sorry, Hinata."

                "Yes, I am sorry as well," followed Shino.

                I had to smile.  Only they could truly understand the workings of my heart, even if there were no romantic feelings involved.  A thank you was underrated for what they had done for me.

                "So the marriage will be in three days," Kiba mused.  "Time goes by fast.  But aren't you a little too young?"

                "Traditionally, a Hyuga girl comes of age at sixteen, which is the perfect age for marriage," I replied.

                "But Hinata…don't you…" Kiba furrowed his eyebrows, and looked as if he was struggling within himself to find the words.  Shino lowered his head, reflecting the glare on his shades and darkening his expression.

                "Don't you feel trapped?" From the relieved expression on Kiba's face, Shino had asked the question that lingered in both of their minds.  With effort, I kept my face passive.

                "No."

                This time, both of them were silent.  It was awhile before we began conversing again, but it was strained and they felt just as willing as I to part.  I knew they didn't believe me, but this was my own decision.  My own choice.  They had to trust it.

                Brother Neji had always protected me in any way he could, save for my genin missions.  As a keenly perceptive girl, I knew how he felt.  It didn't show on his face or in his murmuring tone, but his heart was as open to me as that day of the preliminary battles.  By the way he spoke wordless comforts to me, the way he bought little gifts for me, showed that I was the wife for him, that my tiny presence completed his soul.  I was grateful to be engaged to a man of honor, the rightful heir destined to uphold our nobility, and perhaps, even glorify it more.  I was grateful to be protected by my sensitive and yet strong cousin, and to be held in such high esteem.

                Yet should I think I desire more?

                It was a difficult decision to choose your heart over your prudence, but I had managed to do it.  A dutiful wife should never leave her husband; this was a test of my integrity.  I cannot say that I do not love him, but I also cannot say that my heart belonged to him.  Indeed, we have forged a strong connection, but that did not constitute to love.  He loved me; I would keep my fidelity to him.  Maybe I would grow to love him, but that was something that took years and decades.  The boy named Naruto would fade into a memory of my younger days, a glimmering memory that would make me smile in content with all that it was.

                I desired nothing else.

                …Right…?

                "Hey Hinata!"

                Dread formed a bitter pool in the bottom of my stomach and my hands gripped the counter tightly.  I realized that this was the Ichiraku stand, a place he frequented as a customer.  I regretted instantly for staying to finish my ramen, for lingering before I had to go.  I turned around, pushing a weak smile to my lips.

                "N-naruto-kun."  My knees felt weak as he gave me a wide grin and sat down next to me.  He had grown taller over the years and even several girls have glanced and giggled his way, appreciating his looks.

                "Didn't expect you here," he said cheerfully as he gestured to the cook for the usual beef ramen.  "So how things are going for you, Hinata?"

                "Uh…w-well…" I was at a loss for words.  Should I tell him?  How would he receive it?  I hung my head, replying softly.

                "Huh?  What's that?"  He leaned closer to hear, so close that I could smell him and feel his body heat.  I blushed at the proximity, but my heart dropped at the thought that this would be the last time I could be near him like this—that I could feel for him.

                It hurt so much, and yet I managed to speak louder.  "I…I'm going to be married to Brother Neji in three days."

                The shocked expression on his face made my guilty heart leap briefly.  Then he broke into grin once more, patting me on the shoulder.  A tiny sad smile graced my lips as I looked back at him as the heart in me broke by this hidden rejection.  All the congratulatory words he had given me were lost by the excruciating pain that blossomed in my chest.  How long have I loved this boy?  I have lost count of the years.

                But not for one moment did he look jealous, or even acknowledge my crush.

                After a few light words and an invitation to my wedding, I walked away from him, my footfalls causing the dust in the road to rise behind me in small clouds.  

                One step forward…  

                My hair whipped about my face in the violent gusts of wind. 

                A second step…third step…I continued on, counting my steps silently.  How many steps would it take to stop this torture? 

                Fourth step…fifth step…  I started to choke.  

                S-sixth…seventh…  The tears made pip-plat sounds as it hit the floor.  

                "Wait…Hinata!" he called after me.  I stopped in my trail and turned my head slightly over my shoulder, trying to keep my voice leveled.

                "Yes, Naruto-kun?"

                He was unusually quiet.  "Can you turn and look at me?"  

                I did, not bothering to conceal the streaks on my face.  The dust clung to the wetness of my cheeks, making it even more visible to him, but I dared not to hide them.  He had to know…for the last time.

                "What is it?"

                "Did you remember…when I said that a person like you…I really like?"

                How could I not forget?  "Yes?"

                "You know, you're the first person who told me that I was strong." He smiled and looked down, his shoe making a little circle on the ground.  "I was really happy that you believed in me, because if it wasn't for you, I would've lost meaning."  Before I knew it, I was wrapped in his tight embrace.  My eyes widened and my cheeks flamed.  "Maybe if I have had the chance, I could've asked you to go out with me," he murmured.

                I blinked, startled.  "I…I…Naruto-kun…"

                He let me go and gently wiped my tears away.  "The man who's going to marry you is lucky…very lucky.  But Neji's a good man."  He smirked.  "A little stupid and arrogant, but good, like Sasuke."  In the background, the chef called him, for his ramen was ready.  As he turned away, he said to me something that I would remember for a long time.

                "Don't change, Hinata.  When your heart turns green to gold like the forests, I hope it will always stay gold—timeless—for him.  And I'll like it a lot if you can keep on calling me Naruto-kun."  

                What a quirk of fate for him to tell me this…  But my heart was lifted from its heavy weight.  I watched him talk with the chef in cheerful banter, his blond head bobbing as he ate, imagining those eyes as buoyant as the clear noon sky.  It was not the end of the world, I realized.  I could always see him and his colorful eyes, even if he was never mine.

                Thank you, Naruto.  In the end, I took back my heart from you.  I could let you go now, because you have given me the one thing I had tried to deny myself from wanting.  I walked away, feeling better.

                I came back home in time to see Brother Neji standing there by my door.  It was time for our courtship, and I bowed my head slightly to greet him.  He nodded at me.  We went out and parted in the same fashion day by day, and there was no ripple in the tranquil waters of our lives since the inheritance. 

                There were many times he and I don't talk at all.  We would simply walk, side by side, down the streets in complete silence, our eyes gazing forward and never to each other.  Words had long lost its use since the time we had began to understand each other, and the quiet was comfortably mutual.  Like right now.  As I walked beside him, feeling the noisy atmosphere ebb around me, I was completely lost in my own thoughts.

                After the incident of opening the staff (and a rather embarrassing one at that), I discovered that opening the staff grants the title of successor, not the giving of it, and was accepted as successor accordingly to the rules set down by the old fathers.  My father gave no sign of being pleased or angry as he told me this, or even when my knees trembled under the astonishment.  

                The following two years was a grueling period of intense and strenuous training that Brother Neji and I endured under my father.   Nowadays, I could not distinctly remember what had happened then, as I saw through eyes blurred of blood and sweat.  But I never cried, nor did I ever give up.  Naruto taught me long ago of how to believe even in the bleakest of moments, and I would not let him down by cowering this time.  Especially not when Brother Neji was beside me.  The days and nights flew by quickly until the pass-down of the techniques was finished.  There was a small sense of relief and joy in me when it ended, but the mature side of me knew that the hard work was just the beginning.  So I had to know, before I could enter the world with the absolute certainty befitting of the Hyuga.

                _"Father," I called to him hesitantly, after the ceremony of succession was finished.  He turned around without a reply.  Ever since I could remember, I had always feared him and the same severe look that he fixated me with, but this time I felt none of that fear.  In fact, I felt oddly defiant._

_                "I…" I looked down at my folded hands, which had lost its habit of twitching.  "I want to know, Father, if I am of right."  And inwardly, I added, if I was the perfect daughter he always wanted, if I fulfilled my duty like he always expected of me.  _

_                "Hinata," he said, "you have opened the heirloom that only accepts the true blood inheritors of the Hyuga.  The ancestors made their consent of making you the heir, along with Neji.  Do not doubt their wise decision."_

_                My hands gripped each other.  "I understand, Father.  But I ask you, not the ancient ones.  Do _you _doubt it?"_

_                He was silent by these words.  I hung my head, waiting for his final judgment.  So many years and I never knew what my father thought of me.  So many years and I never had a father—just a superior.  What would he say?_

_                His voice was unusually soft when he finally replied.  "I never did."_

_                Tears threatened to spill as I looked up at him, but I feared his disapproval and kept them in.  Then I saw his usually thin mouth curve into a smile as he placed his hands on my shoulders, shaking me a little, and repeated, stronger than before.  "I never did."_

_                I suddenly noticed the graying streaks in his dark hair and the worn lines in his proud face. He was nearly fifty, but he had always carried an aura of timeless majesty until now.  My father looked so drained of energy, as if the vigor of his reign was passed down to us in the ceremony and he was, truly and once again, back to the father I had known when I was only a baby._

_                "Father…" my tone trembled slightly._

_                "You and Neji will create a dynasty that this clan has never seen before, for there were never two people who took the succession until now.  Perhaps that was what the old fathers had wanted of you." His eyes were ardent as he looked at me.  "Hold your head high, daughter of the Hyuga, my successor and my child!"_

_                My chin was lifted and my face was glowing, tears freely slipping down my cheeks.  Perhaps I was too quiet and perhaps I was too lenient, always giving into what others decided.  But I knew then that I was a Hyuga, and that was all I needed to know._

_                "Thank you, Father."_

               "Miss Hinata," he broke into my reverie, gesturing at my door.  "We're back now."

                As was customary, I meekly glanced down, asking, "Would you stay for dinner, Brother Neji?" 

                "I would rather not, but thank you."  He bowed courteously and I returned it.  I watched as his figure grew smaller and smaller in the distance, but there was a tugging feeling inside of me, as if I was losing him.  Biting my lip, I turned away from the door and ran out to catch him.

                "Brother Neji… Please wait for me!"  He turned around at the sound of my desperate voice, his eyes startled.  Panting a little, I caught up to him.

                "What is it, Miss Hinata?"

                There was something missing.

                I smiled shyly, before stealing his hand and taking him along.  His eyebrow rose in askance.  "Where are we going, Miss Hinata?"

                He was still uncertain as ever about me, and I knew exactly why.  I had been uneasy myself, especially with the wedding day inching closer.  But everything right now seemed so perfectly clear, even when the winds thrashed about us turbulently.  There were many hardships that we were going to face, but the thought did not let down my joyful mood.  This once—just this once—let this be a nice day.

                We ran down the road together, hand in hand.  I could feel his irritation, but I wasn't scared.  I had stopped being scared since the time we've trained together.  He roughly pulled his wrist from my grip, and caught the look of hurt that flew across my features.  But he snorted and instead covered his hand over my own.

                Turning a little pink, I muttered, "You male chauvinist."

                He raised a single eyebrow, as if taunting me.

                To confuse my cousin, I dragged him into a maze of different streets and directions.  The afternoon was waning as we toured the whole town quickly in our run, and Brother Neji still had no idea of where we were going.

                He was utterly disgruntled this time and snapped at me, "I ask again, Miss Hinata, where—!"

                "To where it takes me," I interrupted him, smiling widely at him.  "And to where it takes you, Neji.  We're going to where it takes us…"

                And a light fell upon his pure white eyes.  He snorted again and looked away.

                "Should've told me sooner…"

                "Didn't think you would be that dense, Brother Neji."

                He glared at my comeback.

                We were pulled into the gravity of the forests.  It was our fourth time there together, but we knew when to jump over protruding tree roots or duck under the low branches.  The place had been in deeply embedded into our hearts, and we just had to feel to know where we were going.  For two people raised to be reserved and soft-spoken, it was an exhilarating feeling to run wildly in the forests, against the wind and the blinding sunrays, our hair flying out behind us.  The two of us burst out in the small open area, panting and sweat beading down our foreheads.

                We made it in time.

                The dark green forests were touched with a red-orange glow of the setting sun, and the winds seemed to quiet down to watch.  My breath was caught in my throat as I gazed at the horizon.  A tiny bout of laughter escaped my lips for no reason other than to release the overwhelming feeling of content.  I walked to the edge of the cliff, folding my hands at the small of my back.  A few more minutes and then the sky would darken, beginning the reign of the moon.

                I whirled around. "What do you—AH!"

                His face was so close to mine that I let out a startled yelp and tripped backwards…only to realize that there was no ground behind me.  My mouth gaped open in surprise as I felt myself tipping over the edge.  His own eyes were wide with panic.

                "Hinata!"  Too late, I had gone over the cliff.

                But that idiot, he tried to save me by seizing my hand, only to be pulled down by my falling weight instead.

                He grabbed me as we were both falling down, and I felt an enormous déjà vu.  When we hit the floor, I found myself on top of him.  He had shielded me from the fall…again.  However, this time, he wasn't a fragile little boy anymore.  He took the short fall as a seventeen-year-old man would, with only a wince, not a faint.  I was so close to his face that I could feel the heat of his heavy breaths.  I was struck with fascination as I peered into his eyes.  They reflected my own…how white it was, a color of purity and simplicity.  He was a paradox, a man of tangled emotions and of a virtuous heart.

                "You…were never this heavy…Hinata," he panted.  I felt myself lifted up and down by the rising of his chest.

                I smiled.  "I…like it."

                "Like what?"

                "When you call my name without the 'miss.'"

                "Tft."

                "From now on, just call me Hinata.  It would be awful for you to call your wife 'miss.'"  I gently pushed his head guard off his head, revealing the curse seal etched across his forehead.  My fingers brushed against it absently.  He caught my hand in his and placed my palm firmly on the mark.  It was hot and sticky to the touch.

                "Then don't call me a brother," he answered.

                 I could feel the toned muscles lining his chest, his perspiring skin touching mine.  I turned so red that at the moment I must have looked like a tomato with two white dots.  He was my cousin, a boy I had grown up with, yet…  It was then that I realized he had not told me to get off yet.  I blushed for the both of us.

                "You know…I've always wondered…" he said as he ran his fingers along a strand of my hair.  "…why you grew your hair long…"

                I looked sheepish, but managed to shoot him a meaningful look.  "It would be…embarrassing to have short hair on your wedding day when the groom had his long."

                "But I like my hair long."

                "If we were to switch places, you the bride and me the groom, I don't think anyone would notice," I replied dryly.

                "Are you saying I look like a girl?"

                "Yes, I am."  Why I was acting so devious, I did not know.  I was a little surprised myself.

                "My male pride is permanently damaged," he deadpanned.

                I laughed.  He did not question my sudden happiness; instead he watched me, his eyes twinkling in an amused manner.  He did not have to say or ask anything of me.  He just knew now that I had found my own place to go to.

                "You know, I wouldn't be surprised if some drunken men at the reception hit on you," I said, grinning.

                "Men too?  That's troubling to know…" he murmured.  "But I am and will always be a man."

                "And…what does that make me?" I asked softly.  The night fell upon us and the trees rustled in the breeze.  On their leaves were the last tinges of the sun, an ember that soon died away to greet the moonlight.

                Suddenly, I saw him lift his head and brush his lips against mine for a brief and sweet moment.  Rendered speechless, I blinked before my cheeks flushed deeply.  He sure knew how to stop my teasing.  In the dark, I watched his lips curl into the usual smirk.

                "My bride."

~~~***~~~

Oh, come on, it was only a tiny kiss!  ^^;;;;; Hope I didn't make you cringe or anything because of this…  I mean, they _are _going to be married…

I did some revisions on the previous chapters as I wrote this one, but it isn't too big.  Just a little fix on the flow of the story, that's all.

I've noticed that I haven't really paired up Naruto with anyone in any of my stories, unless you count the really faint NaruHina in my Back as We Were story...  T.T Poor guy, I'm so mean.  Oh well, to make up for it, he belongs to Temari *more advertising: psst…read Betrothal by Lackey H!  It rocks!!!*  ^__^  

I'm really proud to say that this story was the first Neji/Hina pairing story published in FFnet in the English category…  (Yes, I did look before publishing it ^^).  I'm very glad to see some Neji/Hina stories popping up now, and I encourage them greatly.  

Well, please review if you liked it!  ^_^

By the way, Neji was incredibly hot on the chapter 187 cover.  Thank you, Kishimoto-sensei, for giving us fan girls this godly and sexy man known as Hyuga Neji. XP


End file.
